Sweeter
by silverlinings0
Summary: For all the love square shippers. Fluffy, angsty, silly, smutty, and everything in between. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Preview

***** Quick note. This is my first fanfic, I have so many fun ideas to add to this story but I will most likely not continue if bombarded with criticism, however I would love for you to edit or let me know when oblivious mistakes are made. Spelling and grammar are not my strong suites as you will most likely tell but please be kind and patience and I will be happy to edit and change what is brought to my attention. Thank you :) Enjoy :)**

The dusk air smelled like honeysuckle and fallen leafs, like most early September evenings do, the clear purple sky was just starting to get a light dusting of stars. Chat Noir had grown to truly love this time of year, it used to bring a slight melancholy to his younger days when he would look out the limo window and see everyone enjoying the start to a new school year, knowing that year would be just another lonely one for him. But these past few years he was able to join the fun and know the joy of reuniting with all his old classmates, his life was far less lonely.

He stopped on top of a lamppost near the park, maintaining his balance with his cat-like agility. Taking in a deep breath of the slightly crisp air, he couldn't help the new melancholy that was bubbling up, one of nostalgia, this park had been home to many of his adventures in and out of the mask, while he was excited for what the coming school year would bring, he could barely believe it was his last. It felt like just yesterday he was modeling by the fountain while Alya and Marionette supported and waved from the side, or the time him and Ladybug tried to lure Mr. Pigeon by dressing up in a uniform. He naturally cracked a smile at the last memory, he truly loved all the times he spent with his lady no matter how ridiculous the context. Reignited with thoughts of blue eyes and wispy black hair tired up in strings (some of his favorite things) he extended his baton and flew into night sky.

Wind winding its way through his golden locks he let out a burst of laughter. Nothing was sweeter then the freedom of flying through the Parisian sky, with nothing and no one to stop him. Freedom, from expectations, fake smiles, cold fathers, and empty homes, yup nothing sweeter then freedom. Too bad it never lasts, he begrudgingly thought as he landed on top the roof of his dark quite mansion.

Swinging through his open window he let loose of his vigilantly guise and fell onto his bed in one fluid motion his kawmi landing on the pillow next to his head.

"Do you have to make that dramatic entrance every time, no one is watching!" Plagg muttered as he flew off of the pillow

"Whatever it just for fun plus we always land on our feet, so to speak" Adrien defended

Plagg rolled his bright green eyes while twitching his nose

"You're just grumpy because you're hungry" Adrien said wiggling out of his jeans and then starting on his shirts

"Maybe I am, but I'm always hungry"

"Which would explain why you are always grumpy" Adrien retorted as he balled up his clothes from the day and attempted to make a shot for the hamper in the corner.

"Well are you going to do anything to solve the problem?!" Plagg replied getting a little worked up

Adrien just gave him a lighthearted laugh and gestured to a plate of cheese that had been placed out earlier over by the computer. The black blob bolted straight to it without another word causing his laughter to increase as he kicked back the comforter and slid under the sheets.

"Goodnight Plagg" He sighed pulling a pillow under his arm

"Goodnight kid" Plagg managed through a mouthful of cheese.

 _He was back under his freedom filled sky but it wasn't his laughter that rang out it was hers. Ladybug had a joyful wild look in her eyes, different then her usual confidant determined demeanor, as she zipped between buildings with Chat following closely behind._

" _This is great Chat! No akumas, no pressure, no rush, just fun!" her eyes twinkled like the stars above them._

" _You think this is fun!" he shouted over the buzz of wind "Wait till I beat you to the Eiffel Tower My Lady!" extending the silver baton and vaulting several yards ahead of her._

" _Oh you're on!" wrapping her yo-yo around a taller building she retracted the string, whipped herself up, unleashed the yo-yo, and flung her spotted form into twinkling sky, flying far above Chat Noir's head._

" _Wow" Chat gawked at the women above him, he begun to chase after her the best he could, but no one could catch that bug. She beat him by gracefully flinging her weapon at the top of the tower and spiraling around till she slowly fell to a stop above a slight balcony releasing her string so it zipped into place as she landed. Chat had started the last leap towards the balcony when he got thoroughly distracted by the display and fell a few feet short; he was snatched right out of the sky by poke-a-doted hand before he could plummet to his death._

" _Is there anything you can't do?" he chuckled relived_

" _Nope" she said smiling down at him and lifted him to safety._

 _Once they were both out of harm's way they couldn't help but burst into laughter falling into each other's arms for support. This was an overdue, tear welling, belly aching kind of laugh that left them both a little breathless. Maybe something's are sweeter then freedom._


	2. A Good Day

Adrien woke to the blaring sound of his alarm with a small smile on his lips. He blinked groggily at his phone wondering why he was getting up so early; when he snapped awake excitedly realizing it was his first day back to school. He practically jumped out of bed waking his kawmi.

"5 mooore minnnutes" Plagg complained

"No can do buddy" Adrien replied as he looked around for something to wear "We got to get there early so we can say hi to everyone!"

He decided on a forest green long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey jeans, grabbed a pair of boxers and ran to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom dressed and almost ready, having brushed both his hair and teeth he found Plagg half asleep using his breakfast as a pillow.

"Come on Plagg eat up! You never know what the day may bring and I might need you ready for action" Adrian said while tying up his black sneakers.

Plagg woke out of his haze and swallowed his cheese whole than zipped into the backpack Adrien was patiently holding open for him.

"Today is going to be a great day I can feel it!" He smiled widely and went to open his door when he was suddenly faced with Natalie hand ready to knock.

"Oh Adrien" she said slightly surprised. "I've come to inform you that your class schedule has been changed, your father felt as though you were taking the easy path through your senior year when he reviewed your choices and has decided to have you take a more serious route instead to better prepare you for college."

Adrien huffed and rolled his eyes "Well you can inform my father that in a few months I will be eighteen and he will no longer have a say in the way I live my life. So he better enjoy it while he can." He knew it wasn't Natalie's fault if anything she had been his saving grace these last few years. But a person can only take so much of being controlled before he starts to fight back. Over the summer Adrien's "Yes Father" attitude had changed drastically. He was older, on his way to being on his own, and while he loved his father dearly, he couldn't take being ignored and constrained any longer. In short I guess his rebellious teenager phase was in full swing and being Chat Noir didn't help keep it in check, in fact it kind of made the whole matter much worse.

"Now Adrien, be sensible, you are only going to make all our lives harder the more you try and fight his… suggestions"

"You mean his orders, his commands?! Ugh sorry Natalie I know it's not you , just tell him I comply but please also mention, that next time he has "suggestions" on how I live my life he can come talk to me himself"

"You know he won't like that, and you know how busy your father is."

"Oh believe me, I know. I have been hearing how busy my father is for last 8 years of my life from anyone but him…" Adrien mumbled as he shouldered his backpack and went to go meet the car out front.

Grabbing an apple from the fridge and a cheese stick for Plagg he started his lengthy walk towards the front door grumbling the whole way

"Who does he think he is….Easy path... Advance Chemistry and Calculus …. Nope too easy for Adrien… Just cause I decided to take one fucking poetry class… "

"Hey its gonna be okay Kid, you still got me and the suit" Plagg said surprising Adrien with a rare moment of encouragement.

"Did you eat some bad cheese? Are you okay? Were you nice just then or am I dreaming?"

"Shut up or I will bite you! Serves me right being nice to the cocky son of…" Plagg mumbled burying himself deeper in the bag

Adrien couldn't help but laugh snapping him out of his bad mood. He wasn't going to let his father ruin a day like today he decided as he stepped into the late summer sun.

Marinette. alarm had been going off for 15 minutes before she finally woke up enough to notice. She moved like she was in quicksand as she went to go snooze her alarm when a red shape snatched up her phone and was trying with all her might to carry it across the room.

"Oh no you don't, you gotta wake up Marinette. it's your last first day of school and I won't have you be late" Tikki said with a strained voice

"uuuuhhhhhhhhh" Marinette groaned "I've been late the last 11 years why should today be any different" she blubbered incoherently

"Because this year is different remember!" Tikki exclaimed much too loudly for this hour inher opinion. Besides what on earth was she talking about how was this year going to be any different? She going to go class, pass notes with Alya, get pushed around by Chole, stare endlessly at Adri- Marinette. gave a small gasp

"Adrien!" She shouted bolting straight up making Tikki giggle.

"Tikki! Today is step one to the 5 step Adrien Plan! I'm going to do it this year for sure because I won't have another year to try, I'm amazed he stayed single this long!" She threw he covers off and ran to turn off her alarm snatching the phone from Tikki. She opened her checklist app and there it was in bold letters **The Adrien Plan**.

" Assistant Tikki!" she sounded like an army general.

"Yes Mademoiselle Marinette." Tikki resounded like the perfect solider

"Review the Adrien Plan for preparation for today's events and to rally courage in the troops."

"Step 1, Talk to Adrien in full comprehensive sentences without stuttering drooling or tripping. Step 2, Ask Adrien about his likes and interests and share your own! Step 3, Invite Adrien on a casual outing involving a common interest! Step 4, Confess feelings! Step 5, live happily ever after/ live with his rejection and move on!"

Marinette was quite proud of her plan; it had gone through many drafts and updates since she first created it. She was proud of how mature it sounded; after all she was growing up. She had spent the summer really diving into her emotions and thoughts trying to figure out why she was such a mess around the amazing guy. Some days were frustrating cause she felt as though all these years she was getting in her own way, she hated how painfully shy seeing his gorgeous eyes made her; she hated how just his laugh could turn he from cool confidant class president to wordless fool. This time though she had figured it out, she needed to remember that Adrien was just a person, and that she was worth getting to know.

"Alright let us begin preparations for step 1!"

She picked up her phone and played the most inspiring collection of loud music she could find and started to run in place, bounced a few steps then bolted through her room getting ready for the day while Tikki shouted encouraging phrases in the background like, _You are worth it!_ , _You can do this! Who is the Heroine of Paris!? You are!_

After the whole routine Marinette stood in front of her mirror admiring her outfit (which she made special for the last first day of school) she wore a loose fitting half sleeve chiffon shirt in a deep scarlet red with black trim and solid black capris with small ladybug buttons on the rolled up cuffs on her feet she had placed small simple black heels. She smiled in the mirror admiring her classic pigtails though they had grown out over the years and appreciating the precision of her cat-eye eyeliner.

"You look great Marinette." Tikki smiled alongside her Ladybug

"I feel great Tikki, its subtle enough but it will give me my ladybug courage every time I see my reflection. Thank you Tikki for always being there"

"Anything for you" Tikki giggled and nuzzled her chosen's cheek "We should still get there early so you can say hi and have time for a conversation!"

Marinette tensed realizing it was all happening her nerves started to bubble in her chest, then she glanced in the mirror saw her ladybug self and took a deep breath, _she could do this._

"Ready?" Tikki asked concerned

A nervous laugh escaped her lips "As I'll ever be"

With that Tikki zoomed into Marinette's backpack where a small box of shortbread cookies awaited her. Marinette took one glance in the mirror along with a second long deep breath "Okay let's do this!" and charged out the door with a very determined look in her much like her alter ego.

 ****SOME NOTES****

 **I really wanted to focus on how the characters are growing up and embracing a lot of the qualities we see in Chat Noir and Ladybug because they are learning and discovering how to be comfortable with who they are. I hope that comes across and will to continue to shine through in later chapters! thanks for the follows and favorites its been super fun writing so far :)**


	3. Pussy Magnet

As Marinette shuffled down the stairs she scared her mother half to death

"Sweetie you're awake?! School doesn't start for another hour, I don't have your breakfast ready yet, I wasn't expecting you up till much later."

"Don't worry mama this apple will do just fine" she sang "did you see where I put the macrons last night; I was so tired I forget where I set them?" She asked as she curiously roamed around the living room.

"I think I remember you mentioning something about leaving them in the walk-in, hard to say, you were doing your cute quite sleepy whisper." Sabine said with a soft motherly smile.

"Mooommmmm" Marinette said with a giggle and soft pink cheeks as she ran down the stairs to the bakery. Where she found her father putting in the last dozen of the cinnamon rolls in the oven, He notice her with a panicked look in his eye as he quickly wiped flour off his watch and took a sigh of relief.

"The cinnamon rolls normally come **out** of the oven by the time I see your face." He laughed "I thought I had fallen behind, turns out sleeping beauty decided to try being early for once." He said while tickling his daughter.

"da-dahahad stoop" she giggled and straighten herself "you'll get flour on my outfit" she said smiling

"Oh? Big day huh? Can't afford to get dirty, had to get up early?" he asked eyebrows raised

"Have you seen my macrons?" changing the subject with an innocent smile, she turned quickly to hide her growing red face.

With a gentle laugh her dad pointed to the island of the bakery where the boxed goods waited.

"Took them out of the walk-in not too long ago, so they wouldn't be too cold."

Marinette wrapped her father in a warm hug "Thank you papa!" she grabbed the box and ran out the front door the sound of bells ringing behind her.

As she stepped into the early sunlight she was overwhelmed with good feelings and confidence, and began walking towards the school with the box of macrons firmly in her hands. She crossed the street remembering the man from a few years ago that she assisted while losing most of her macaroons. _Maybe that was the moment he thought me worthy of ladybug_ thought Marinette as she recalled her first encounter with Master Fu. Master Fu had become one of the best recourse she could have asked for as ladybug (other than Tikki of course) He was kind and always ready to assist. It felt good to have an actual person who knew and understood her both in and out of the mask, though at times she wished to have someone her own age as the Master was constantly confusing her with his riddles. Before she knew it she was in front of her school, glancing at her phone she realized school didn't start for another 45 minutes and no one was really there yet. Scoping the front property of her school she found the perfect location for her to "casually" be seen by Adrian. A tree and bench by a window, perfect she could see her refection if she really needed the courage.

She sat down and pulled out her sketch book and returned to shading a layered outfit she had drafted earlier. She was deep in her drawing when she felt a small drop of water land on her neck she looked up at the sky just as the sun passed under small grey clouds and rain began to lightly fall. She panicked and held up her back-up eternally screaming _This Was Not the Plan._ Quickly standing up to go run inside she almost directly tackled Adrian. He smiled and laughed softly as he held out his black umbrella. She froze being taken back in time for the second time that day.

"You're the last person I expected to see at school this early." Adrien offered with a smile. Marinette was still stuck in that beautiful moment years ago, when his voice snapped her back to reality _He is just a normal person_. She looked up at him blinking in stunned silence; Adrien was patient he knew sometimes Marinette just needed some time.

"uhhh yeah, trying some new things this year." She said finding her words and laughing awkwardly casting her gaze towards the ground.

"Last year, last chance?" He asked tilting his head to the side in that cute wa-

 _He is just a normal person._

"Something like that" she said looking up at him and repeating the phrase, surprisingly it seemed to be working. "Though I might add: always remember your umbrella, to the list of new things I try" She said gesturing to his umbrella slightly embarrassed. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Anything for a princess" he said with a light smile and a small bow.

She felt her cheeks flare up and he throat go dry at the nickname, and the way he said it, like she was a lady at a ball. "W-what a gentlemen." She cursed herself for the stutter but was not about to be deterred. Just then a small cat meowed desperately at them grabbing the teen's attention. He came from behind the tree grumpily shaking small drops of water off his paws. "Ohh a kitty!" Marinette squealed and she squatted towards the ground. The grey cat stopped and considered her with its amber eyes before looking up at Adrien and meowing loudly. Adrien chuckled and crouched to join them offering his free hand to the wet creature. Instantly the cat leaned against it and pushed upwards begging to be pet. Adrian continued to stroke the friendly feline as Marinette found she could do nothing but stare in awe.

"Cats really like me." He beamed

"Guess you're a real pussy magnet" Marinette stated barely thinking, then realized what she said and felt the like burying her face in the ground. She snapped her head up to Adrien who looked equally as shocked, but his expression changed as he began to lose himself in laughter.

"CAT!" She screamed "I meant pussy cat magnet!" but he didn't seem to hear her. She found his laughs infectious nonetheless and started to laugh along with him her face still bright red. He slipped due to their crouched position, scared the cat away, and fell on the wet ground. Which only cause them both to laugh a little harder, she stood and offered her hand.

"Now who's the gentlemen" he wheezed and he took her hand.

Marinette was lost in his green eyes, in the giddiness of laughter, and in embarrassment. Her face was crimson as he took her hand, and she knew her courage was out the window. _The window_ she thought she glanced towards it while Adrien tried to wipe the dirt from his jeans. She was met with a pink cheeked face full of fear and doubt. _I'm worth getting to know_ the pink cheeks stayed but there was now a strong glint in her eyes, she turned to Adrien , smiled wide and friendly looking up as she curtsied "Anything for a prince."

Adrien was somewhat taken aback by the gesture and his hand flew to the back of his neck as he felt his cheeks begin to burn. _Is she flirting with me?_ He thought and chuckled nervously.

 _Did I just flirt with him? Is he blushing_? Marinette squealed to herself.

"Hey guys!" They both turned to see Nino remove his head phones and walk towards them. Once within arm's reach he grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug. Releasing them he asked "You guys ready for our…" he paused "senior year?" He announced it like he was pitching the next big movie.

Adrien smiled glad to be relived from the tension "As I'll ever be, what about you Marinette?"

"Bring it on." She said her hand on her hip, confidence radiating off of her.

"I like your attitude" Nino laughed catching Adrien staring he was getting ready to tease him, when somebody covered his eyes.

"Guess who" Alya grumbled trying her best to distort her voice. Nino smiled and reached up touching her hands

"Hmmm due to the gravelly voice and these man hands I'm gonna guess a pro wrestler."

"Nino!" Alya exclaimed lightly smacking his arm and freeing up his sight.

"Ow my arm! This pro wrestler is strong and sounds just like my girlfriend" he teased. Alya went to smack his other arm when he turned and caught her hand "Oh it is my lovely girlfriend!" he kissed her hand then held it firmly as they all began their walk to their lockers.

"You're lucky I like you" Alya muttered blushing at his attention. Marinette giggled behind them then ran to her best friends side, they were chatting about their summers and the classes they the most excited for. Adrien followed the trio, but his eyes were only looking at Marinette, bright smile and bright eyes.

Something was different about her, he wasn't sure what, but he defiantly liked it.


	4. Stronger than Stone

Marinette sat tall and proud, and why shouldn't she? She made definite progress in step one though she wasn't quite checking it off, and she was early for once in her life she noticed as she saw her fellow students scramble to get to their sewing stations when the bell rang loudly. She was excited to start her day with Sewing101, mostly because she could use the time to work on her designs.

"Hello Class" Sang a women in a bright blue Polk-a-dot dress with a pearl lace choker and black pumps. She walked to the front of the class with a red lipped smile "welcome to Sewing 101, I'm your professor, Mrs. Dubois." Marinette instantly fell in love with her teacher and her taste. "For today we will start with a small project, we will be making pincushions." _Pincushions? I could make a one of those in my sleep,_ Marinette thought cockily. "Now some of you may be at different skill levels and that's okay, be sure to ask your fellow classmates for help." Her teacher said reading Marinettes thoughts. "Now everyone take a copy of the pattern and pass it around."

The blue eyed girl quickly got to work and in minuets had everyone in awe when she held up a tiny pink pillow with black lace as her own little touch. Her neighbors immediately started to overwhelm her with thousands of questions when they all got cut off by a scream in the distance. She snapped her neck to see a large dust cloud forming.

"Mademoiselle Dubois, may I please be excused I'm not feeling so well." And so began the most likely long list of lame excuses.

"Of course, you already fini-" she didn't get to hear the rest of her stylish teachers statement she was already rushing down the hall looking for a perfect place to transform. Ducking into the girls bathroom and checking all the stalls she quickly opened her backpack.

"We have to hurry from the look of that cloud people are in real trouble, Tikki Spots on!" when the pink light faded from the room ladybug jumped out the window. Her long black pigtails whipping her face in the wind as she flung from building to building. She landed on the roof in front of the chaos observing the scene looking for a source.

"Hello My Lady" Chat Noir said landing next to her on the roof.

"Oh good Chat, we should try to gain visibility so we can find what is causing this mess." she said as she ran towards the edge spinning her yo-yo to clear the air.

"Strictly business as usual" he sighed with a smile and followed his lady.

When the dust finally settled the air filled with an eerie silence. The superheroes surveyed their surroundings in shock as they noticed frozen citizens cast in clay like a modern remake of Pompeii. However the Akuma that caused the event was nowhere in sight.

"Did you see it leave?" Ladybug asked cautiously

"no…" Chat said looking around for any trace or any hint of where the cause of this evil went.

The silence was defiantly unsettling especial with their lifeless company, though it was sorely missed when the ground began to move and moan under the masked characters. Arising from the crumbling stone was a woman in a long tan dress that moved like putty. Her whole body looked like it was made from some sort of dirt or earth and her eyes where dark and black.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm so glad you decided to join the rest of the class." The dark lady cackled "I'm Molda I will be your teacher this fine afternoon."

"Sorry were late teach, but looks like it's time we get dirty." Ladybug said with her fist raised and a cheeky grin. Throwing her yo-yo aiming for her arm the wire wrapped around and cut right through, she stared shocked as the clay arm fell to the ground and a new one grew out.

"Looks like we are gonna need a new plan My Lady." Chat remarked

The earth rumbled again and Molda shrunk right back into the earth and popped up behind them with a laugh that sounded a lot like an earthquake. They bounded forwards and turned to face their foe, she used the ground around her to fly forward.

"We need to get to higher ground" Ladybug yelled jumping out of the way.

With a quick nod chat bent his baton and launched himself in the air, followed quickly by Ladybug and unfortunately Molda using the minerals in the brick to scale the buildings. Once they got to the roof tops they burst into a sprint. A yelp filled the air and Chat turned to see his lady stuck where she stood as clay began to creep up her legs. Molda was behind her clearly using her powers to try and cast the superhero in a clay mold.

"Chat!" Ladybug yelled with panic in her voice but a determined furrowed brow. Molda laughed as Chat ran towards his love.

"Soon all of Paris will see how important sculpting can be, they will see their precious heroes forever entombed in clay and know never to cut the arts again." She said with a victorious smile. Ladybug looked her up and down searching for where the akuma was hiding and saw there was a bandana in the girl's hair that didn't quite fit the villainous picture.

"Chat look at her head!" Ladybug said to her partner who was now only a few feet away, which was good because half her body had already been covered in hard rock. But he didn't seem to hear her, his eyes were only on her.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled as he crouched low swiping at the stone holding her, it crumbled around her and she spun to face her foe. She made a small squeak when she saw that the roof beneath Chat started to crumble.

"Chat!" she screamed in warning and in worry.

"Do you think you are stronger than me, Stronger than stone?!" Molda yelled, Chat jumped to the other side of the roof landing safely. Molda began a loud cackle that shuck the already crumbling roof, Chat and her made eye contact and with a brief nod they decided they would have a better chance back on the ground. Both the mask-clad heroes flipped backwards off the roof. When they were safely out of harm's way Chat turned to his lady with a smirk.

"I might be as strong as stone, what do you think My Lady?" he said flexing his arms and raising his eyebrows. He saw her features go from furrowed to bright as she allowed herself a chuckle. Chat felt his heart skip a beat at the beautiful sound but it was rudely interrupted from a crushing thud of Molda landing not 8 yards away from them.

"We are about to find out." She said with a sly grin gesturing with her head for him to go distract the villain.

"I Promise not to disappoint." He countered with a wink and bounded away

She smiled and threw her yo-yo in the air "Lucky Charm!" bright lights materialized a small metal ladder covered in black polka dots. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Looking around she noticed that everything Molda could mold was made of stone maybe she couldn't manipulate metal Ladybug quickly climbed the ladder and did flip in the air and snatched the bandana off the victims head ripping it when she landed. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma." She stated capturing the black butterfly and turning it snow white. "Bye bye little butterfly" with a little wave grabbing the ladder with her other hand and tossing it towards the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug." With that a healing glow returned the buildings and streets to normal and freed the frozen citizens. A girl with dark skin and green overall was revealed where Molda once stood.

"Pound it" Chat and Ladybug said in unison, uniting their fists in triumph.

"Well done as usual Ladybug." He said bowing there was a small beep of warning from his ring

"Looks like we don't have time small talk Kitty, till next time, bug out." She said casting her yo-yo towards the sky. Looking back she saw him standing there with a big dopey smile but he recovered and gave her an embarrassed to finger salute.

"Till next time My Love." He whispered

Chat Noir ducked into an ally and emerged as Adrien and began his long walk towards school. He had an extra skip in his step, any day with his lady is a good day.

"Where is my cheese!" Plagg yell whispered in his bag

Adrien stifled a laugh under his hand and whispered "Have you checked the side pocket princess Plagg?"

"You sure are calling a lot of people princess today." He said with a mouth full of cheese. Adriens cheeks turned crimson and he almost ran into someone, Plagg always knew his weak points. _What was with me this morning?_ He thought, being his Chat Noir rebellious self this summer must of caused him to be so flirty with Marinette this morning, that has to be the answer. He wasn't all that surprised considering these days it's hard for him to tell when he is acting like his black cat alter ego. What he was surprised about was how she reacted. Sweet, shy, stuttering Marinette flirted back with ease and confidence, it blew him away honestly, _it seems I'm not the only one who changed over the summer_ he thought picturing Marinette with her hand on her hip in that black and red outfit and he felt a smile form on his lips.

"If you're done smiling like an idiot I can transform so you could back to school before it's over…dumbass" Plagg mumbled from inside the bag. Adrien slid behind a parked car double checking to see the coast was clear.

"Plagg Claws Out!" soon green light faded and a sliver baton shot a black figure into the sky. He soared from roof to roof, the feeling of freedom lifting his heart even more. He was pulled back into the memory of his dream this morning his lady laughing a running by his side. His smile dimed slightly he wished she would come with him just once, feel what he felt, it could be fun. But due to his bad luck he was never given the chance to ask.

His thoughts faded when he realized how close to school he was, lunch was ending soon, and he had to hurry so he would make it to calculus. He soon found himself inside an empty bathroom releasing his little friend and catching him in his bag, he ran out the door. He tried to slow his momentum when he saw another person suddenly in front of him but failed and found himself on top them. There was a flood of apologies from both of them until Adrien notice who was underneath him.

Bight big blue eyes stared up at him in horror and something else.


	5. Nervous

****Notes****

 **Thank you all for such kind reviews! It makes this even more fun and it encourages me to keep writing!**

 **Also sorry it took so long for this update I was visiting friends out of state… also I may have gotten recently addicted to a few other fics and could not put them down.**

 ***cough*** _ **Serendipitous Fate**_ ***cough*** _ **Smolder**_ ***cough***

 **Am I allowed to do that, talk about other fanfics? Welp we'll find out. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

Green eyes pierced her vision like bullets, his face was so close, his body was on top of hers, and panic filled her from head to toe. She was frozen like the statues she had just freed, all she could do stare wide eyed at the boy now scurrying to get off of her.

 _He is just a normal person_

The thought echoed and she began to breathe, sinking back into reality, she was not going to ruin her good streak. Her thoughts flashed to earlier that morning, his embarrassed but flattered smile, his nervous chuckle, but most of all his pink cheeks. She could do it again, she was ladybug, and she could do anything.

 _I'm worth getting to know_

That's when Marinette began to laugh, a light flirty laugh directed at a very nervous blond franticly picking up her things.

"Looks like for once in my life I'm not the klutz, what is that twice in one day?!" She leaned up on her elbows and sat up.

He looked up at her surprised by her reaction, there it was again, that something new. This was not who he was used to, she used to stutter, she used to look at the ground, but now? He could see those blue eyes as clear as day.

"Uhmm I guess its jus uh- bad luck" He offered shrugging his shoulders and awkwardly handing her pink purse over. Wow. Since when was he a stumbling mess?

"Well you know what they say." She smiled up at him taking her purse. "With the good comes the bad and vise versa, so you're bound to have some good luck." She finished as they helped each other up. He felt the corners of his mouth rise as he thought of him and his lady.

"yeah.." He sighed dreamily. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously, pink dusting her cheeks before she shook her head letting the subject die with an amused smile.

"Well, try not to fall on top of any other unsuspecting girls; they're supposed to come to you, pussy magnet." She said playfully giving his shoulder and friendly shove as she walked away laughing. He couldn't help but laugh too. His eyes followed her as she disappeared into the lunch crowd.

This was going to take some getting used to.

It took everything in Marinettes power not to scream as she walked away. What in the hell did she just do! Oh my god she called him a pussy magnet again! On purpose! But he laughed. I think after that scene it was fair to say that she had officially knocked step one off the list. She was progressing so quickly, things were going so well, she started to feel a burn in the pit of her stomach, hope. The way he looked away at the prospect of good luck, maybe she was his good luck, after all she was ladybug. Hope is not something she has entertained at least not like this it was filling her chest with bubbles and every time one popped she wanted to giggle and squeal like a little girl. She was now leaning against her locker with a big dopey grin staring up at the ceiling and that's how Alya found her.

"Okay what's the fresh scoop on Adrien?" She asked startling Marinette out of her daze.

"Alya you won't believe me! It's too good to be true! So you know the Adrien Plan well today was step one you know cause I won't have another year to try so I sat in front of the school this morning so he would see me but then it started to rain and I spent so much time getting my eyeliner just right I wasn't about to let that get mess-"

"Whoa, girl, slow down" she said with a knowing smile used to the ramblings. "And focus we only have a few minutes left before lunch is over." She crossed her arms as Marinette took a small deep breath to calm her beating heart.

"Okay, so this morning before you and Nino showed up I had a full on conversation with Adrien and I only barely stuttered."

"Wow that's progress! Congrats"

"That's not all, Alya, I flirted with him! And he blushed!"

"What? No way, you not only talked to him but you flirted too? Who are you and what have you done to Marinette?" Alya asked skeptically.

"I didn't again! Twice in one day! Oh my god you should of seen the way he looked at me like he was so surprised but in like a good way and he laughed and smiled and blushed and stuttered and there was even a moment when he looked like I do when I think about him and I think he might like me oh my god Alya what is life what is today!" Alya laughed good naturedly at her friend's ramblings truly happy to see her friend filled with joy and confidence. "I called him a pussy magnate!" Marinette exclaimed excitedly

"Wait what?! You did what?"

"Oh never mind! Alya this is the best day ever!" She started to squeal and jump up and down soon followed by her best friend. There celebration was cut short by the loud ring of the school bell. Alya was reached her arms out and Marinette gave her a quick hug.

"I'm really proud, you came a long way this summer and it shows girl." Alya said with softness to her voice

"Thanks Alya" she was beaming "Bakery after school?" she added suddenly embarrassed by the praise

"You know it" Alya said waving good-bye as they ran off to their separate classes.

Marinette tapped her eraser steadily on her desk as her Accounting professor droned on, she could not focus. She was replying his smile and the sound of his laugh over and over again in her head. The minuet hand moved and her heart skipped a beat, she was a minuet closer to seeing him again. Alya and her had arranged to have Literature together every year since middle school, and Nino joined the tradition when they started dating. She remembered over hearing Adrien complain about how his dad made him drop Poetry and that he would be in our class this year. It was the only class she had with him and it was her last, making every class a little slower, and it was only the first day. She jumped when Rose tried to hand her a piece of paper that got passed out. Bolting back to reality she decided to attempt to pay attention to the rest of the class, but she couldn't quite help looking back at the clock a few more times.

Finally the bell echoed, grabbing her bag and flying from her seat Marinette raced to her next class. Weaving in and around students with ease, she was a blur of red and black it wasn't till she in front of the door did she realize how silly it was. She couldn't help it she was so excited to see him and to talk to him. Laughing a bit to herself she stepped inside the class room and gave a small smile to the professor writing on the board. Plopping down on the second bench where her and Alya always sat she kept her eye on the door waiting for her friends. She watched as students filtered in slowly and till finally Alya and Nino came through the door hand and hand, Alya waved and let go of Ninos hand but instead of going to her usual spot she was on Marinettes other side.

"Hey girl, I have a major favor to ask." Alya said with pleading eyes.

"Alright"

"I was wondering if I could sit by Nino this year." She asked looking down guiltily

"Of course!" Marinette said with a big smile, she was happy Alyas relationship was going so well she would be happy to help in any way she could. It also meant she was more than likely to get a certain model to sit by her all year, though she was a little sad that she wasn't sitting by her best friend senior year.

"Thanks, you rock!" Alya smiled and skipped away to sit by her boyfriend, who gave her finger guns. She shook her head with an amused grin and busied herself getting out her supplies for the upcoming lecture, when blond locks caught the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw Adrien enter searching for Nino when he found him he put his hand over his chest and looked honestly offended.

"What can I say man, I'm whipped." He shrugged and put his arm around a smirking Alya.

Adrien gave a light laugh and looked around for a new seat, that's when she met his eyes. Ignoring the bubbles building in her chest she gave him a wide smile and patted the seat next her, a shy smile creeping on to his lips as he slid into the bench next to her.

"Thanks" he said rubbing the back of his neck like he did whenever he was nervous. _Do I make him nervous?_ She thought suddenly worried that she had come on too strong.

"N-no problem." Her heart was racing, she couldn't scare him away but she couldn't go back to stuttering like she used to. Not after it felt so good to talk and flirt with him, she had to calm down. Luckily she noticed her teacher standing in front chalk board waiting for the small talk to die down; silence slowly fell as more students started to notice his posture.

"Now that I have all of your attention" he stated turning to the bored "I will introduce myself my name is Mr. Leblanc and I will be your professor of Literature this year. Together we will study and dive into the writings of modern European writers, from plays to poetry, I will help you find patterns and meaning in each paragraph. I am a true believer in collaborations and the sharing of ideas so along with lots of group discussion you will also be split into partners. Everyone look at the person next to you" Marinette and Adrien did as they were told smiling awkwardly. "This is your partner for the rest of the year; you will do all group assignments with them, edit each other's papers, and do analysis exercises at the beginning of every class." Marinette couldn't help but smile a bit more excitedly _more time with Adrien._ She thought as she watched his smile grow in reaction to her own.

Before they knew it the bell was ringing signaling the end of their last first day. They rushed out the door together chatting together until the made there separate ways at the front of the school. Alay gave Nino a kiss goodbye, and Marinette gave Adrien a small wave as her best friend grabbed her arm to leave. Alya started to rant about how bummed she was that Akuma attack happened during class. Marinette was distracted she couldn't stop thinking about how she might be making him uncomfortable; she started to feel her stomach tighten into knots. Looking over her shoulder in his directions she was surprised to see him looking back at her too, she smiled and gave him another wave. She felt the knots unwind as she watched him wave back and turn quickly to Nino.

Maybe she made him nervous in a good way.


	6. Smooth moves

**Sorry to those who read the first draft of this chapter, I had wrote it at 1 in the morning and published it without much editing but its all fixed now! Thanks you all for your kind words and patience**

 **The worlds been pretty crazy lately**

 **Thank god for Fanfiction and escapism Amiright?**

 **Anyway have some Marichat**

Adiren was feeling drained after fencing, Chinese, a full day of school, not to mention an Akuma attack, and was in no mood to deal with the looming figure at the top of the stairs. His father looked down on him with a tight grip on the banister a stoic scowl fixed on his face.

"Adrien"

"Father"

"I heard you had some disagreements with my requests this morning."

"Call them what they are father" Adrien scoffed "commands."

"Adrien I would like if we could try and keep this conversation civil." His face never seemed to change he was like a statue, unmovable.

"Well as I have learned over the years, we all can't have what we want." He said crossing his arms closing himself off.

"Please stop this childish behavior, I don't have time t-"

"shocking" He interrupted. He knew he was acting childish, he knew he was pushing buttons, he would try anything these days just to get some kind of rise out of his father. But Gabriel Aggrest just shook his head with the only emotion he ever displayed, disappointment.

"This is not a conversation that is worth my time" he continued calmly "when you decide to act like the adult you are soon to be, maybe then I will listen. Until then you will continue to do as I say when I say like the child you are." His tone was stern but empty; he slowly removed his hand from the banister and walked up the right set of stairs. Sparks of anger flew in Adrien, without thought his body propelled him up as he began to follow his father.

"Oh wow everyone look its father of the year, turning and running away from yet another issue" he yelled up at him trying to break the stone even slightly "Seems like nobody is really all that surprised that he is ignoring his only child, must be because he has been doing it for years and years and years, avoiding all conversation about what Adiren might want or what Adiren cares or loves, nope just gonna keep ignoring him like he is now, makes me wonder how lonely that must feel for a person not to have a father or a mothe-" they had reached the top floor of their home and at the mention of Adrien mother Gabirals head snapped back there was a glint of anger in those empty gray eyes.

"Enough." His voice was more than stern this time, it was filled with warning.

"Fine." Adrien said, he had got what he wanted, maybe not in the way he wanted but he still got it. He stood his ground and looked his father in the eye feeling the conversation was over, but Gabriel surprised him as his voice took a softer tone.

"Your emotions put you in danger Adrien, they make you week and susceptible to manipulation, try to keep them under control." He turned and walked leisurely down the hall to where his bedroom was, ending the conversation. He was frozen with frustration, it bubbled through his veins; it was just like his father to have the last word. The blonde briskly turned around and went down the stairs and crossed to climb the opposite set that led up to his room. He slammed the door and the noise echoed through the empty mansion, leaving him unsatisfied, he need to do something. Punch a wall, run, climb, anything to keep him from falling into a puddle of tears alone in his room.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien almost screamed, green enveloped the room, Chat Noir ran to the window bursting out of his prison, and started to run.

The sun was still in the sky casting a golden glow and a world of shadows across the streets of pairs. The wind felt cool against his tear stained cheeks, he wanted to scream, to punch the daylights out of an Akuma. He wanted to run and run until he couldn't anymore, until he collapsed into a pair of safe warm and loving arms, arms that were no longer in his life. He climbed his way down into a dark alley to hide his shame and the small sobs now coming from his throat, slumping against the cold stone wall he angrily whipped at the stream of tears falling down his face, but they just kept coming. What was wrong with him; how come no matter what he did his father never seemed to care? Pushed away over and over again, left alone to rot in that big damn room. He was continually invalidated for being too emotional, for having too many feeling, told he was childish for indulging in such things.

 _Maybe he will miss me when I'm gone_ he thought bitterly. His tears slowed and he took a few shaky breaths as he realized it would all be over soon. His future came to life in his mind, late night video games with Nino, going to school the next day, maybe getting a job in a small book store, and his lady; Oh god how he could use a heavy dose of Ladybugs vibrant light. He looked at the sky a small part of him hoping to see her perfect spotted form flying above him. A deep longing sigh passed his lips as his head fell to his chest and he looked and the dark black gravel around his boots. Then he heard the sound that had haunted his dreams throughout the night. It was her laugh, he would recognize it anywhere, it bounced on the walls all around him and jumpstarted his desperate heart. Of course she would be there when he needed her most; she was always there to save the day.

He grabbed his baton and shot himself out of the shadows and back on the golden rooftops, he looked all around for her but he saw nothing, no flash of red, no cheeky smirk, and no soft black tails, nothing but the ever sinking sun on the horizon. Soon his heart started to follow, sinking deep into his chest and he felt crushing disappointment close off his throat. How could he be so naïve to think she was here when he had never seen her outside of an Akuma attack? _God I feel so stupid_ he thought, he had let his want of comfort blind him from reality _maybe father has a point._ Then it happened again, the laugh flew through the air making Chat Noirs head turn quickly behind him. He was expecting to see her but instead the sound had come from across the street on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery where the baker's daughter stood.

 _Strange I could have sworn it was bug-a-boo,_ _but a friendly face is a friendly face._ He heightened his senses curious to see what was making her so jovial; what he saw began to heal his aching heart. It looked like she was exercising, but looking closer he saw it was actually Karate, with each thrust of her fist she would bubble with laughter; she looked like she was on top of the world. The whole scene was cast in the soft honey light of the setting sun, he smiled and for a moment everything felt alright.

She paused to catch her breath and turned to pick her water bottle, he ducked down not to be seen but his ears twitched to the sound of Marinette talking, it sounded like someone else was there. His peeked over the edge of the building but saw no one, she was just staring at the sky bottle in hand. The smile on her lips made him think of her openness earlier that day and how she shocked him speechless, the corner of his mouth began to rise and a sly grin took over his face letting the last shreds of sadness dissapear. _I think it's time for a little bit of payback…_

Marinette picked up her soft pink towel, and wiped the sweat from her brow but no matter what she did she couldn't seem to wipe the big dopey grin from her face. After school she and Alya had worked on a few assignments but before long all talk turned to her Adrienventful day. She stopped her train of thought to giggle and her silly pun. She took another deep swig of her cool water, adjusted her weight gloves, got in her stance and started her routine. She had Master Fu to thank for all the knowledge of each move she was now cycling through. She had found she loved Karate it was great for focusing her ever buzzing mind plus she loved the way her limbs ached after a good work out.

"Well hello there princess" Mairnette jumped back into a defensive poses at the sound of an intruder her high ponytail hitting her face. When she looked up she saw a lithe body lying on her roof with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" the twinkle in his eye told her that's exactly what he meant to do. She quickly ran through all her interactions with Chat Noir as Marinette, only to realize that she is supposed to be a major fan girl. With the adrenaline pumping through her and her overwhelmingly great mood she didn't know how genuinely she could play that role.

"Oh my god it's Chat Noir! On my roof how super cool! An actual superhero!" she said looking up at him in a star struck pose, and mentally cringed at how corny that all sounded, but he seemed to lap it up like warm milk, his tail swished happily as he crossed his arms lazily under his chin.

"The one and only" He said with a wink. _Oh my god what a flirt_ she had to stop herself from calling him out on it.

"What can I do for you?" she did her best to sound shy.

His eyes lit up as he dropped down from the roof and slinked over to her "well I was on a late afternoon stroll and the wonderful sound of your radiant laugh stopped me in my tracks." He was being ridiculously cheesy and she had to turn her head and cover her mouth to contain the chuckle that was working its way out her mouth, she prayed it looked like she was flattered. "And well I couldn't help but notice you needed a sparring partner, and who better then the best fighter in all of Paris?" He flexed his arms and raised his eyebrows to make his point. That did it, sent her over the edge and she almost fell over from that laugh that burst through.

"Is- thhhat- so?" she managed through her wheezes. He looked positively baffled by her change of demeanor; it kind of gave her a little bit of twisted joy. She slowed her chuckle and wiped her tears with the back of her hand "Alright Mr. Superhero show me what you got." Although he was baffled before, he recovered quickly and a large smile was on his face.

He bowed slightly "Anything for a princess." She had to stop herself from gagging and rolling her eyes, funny how can the same phrase could affect her so differently depending on the guy. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you, because you're not as experienced as me." _That's funny_ she thought _I was thinking I was gonna go easy on you._

The both faced each other and bowed both jumping into a defensive poses waiting for the other to make the first move, she smirked and took advantage of his hesitation, swinging her fist high shocking him with her speed but reacted quickly blocking it. The sparring continued they were moving and blocking neither one of them able to make contact, it was a dance to be remembered, both feeling a familiar flow as if their bodies were in sync. Marinette won victory as her fist collided with his gut; he grunted but wasn't fazed though he did look rather impressed. He retaliated with a quick kick to knock her off her feet. She was too quick for him and jumped back avoiding his movie with grace and agility, he not only saw that coming but his smirk gave away he had planed it and he jumped in closer to her knocking he off her balance, as she was about to fall he caught her by her waist.

"Gotchya" he said, the double meaning was not lost on her. She started to laugh again and pushed against his chest which was raising and falling rapidly due to all the physical exertion.

"Wow you're so smooth" this time there was no hiding her sarcasm, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What you're not impressed?" he asked sounding genuinely curious

"By your fighting, kinda, by your smooth moves, not so much." She stated as she removed his hand from her waist.

"Well for the record, I am impressed, by your smooth moves and fighting. Seems like maybe this knight in black leather might be out of work, his princess has no need for him." He said leaning in with that grin painted across his face.

"Your Princess!?" she said laughing putting her finger to the tip of his nose and pushing him away "As if". He seemed surprised by the gesture and twitched his nose looking like his ego just took a shot. "Need some water?" she asked trying to erase the fact that seeing his eyes crossed and twitching nose was insanely adorable. They walked to the edge of balcony where the bottle and towel were waiting, she handed him the bottle with a smile, and saw the red rims of his eyes. Suddenly her whole world crashed and the great day stopped in its tracks. He had been crying, her partner who never seemed to falter, who never seemed to frown or worry (except for when she was in danger) had been crying. _What could make such a happy, goofy man so sad?_ For a moment she saw her partner in a new light, he wasn't just a flirty little kitty cat, he was whole complex person.

"Hey you alright?" He asked snapping her out her train of thought.

"Hm?" she relaxed her brow "No! No I'm fine… are you alright?" She wanted to know, Ladybug might not have been able to ask, no crossing into personal territory that was the rule, but all rules had loopholes. Not that she would of ever had the time to ask; she never really got to see Chat outside of Akuma attacks.

"Yeah I'm wonderful! who doesn't love a good fight?" He was beaming and whatever was weighing on him earlier was clearly no longer on his mind. _Or maybe I'm seeing things,_ his green eyes glowed as the cool breeze of night started to surround them, she knew she should be heading down to dinner any minute but she oddly found herself not wanting this moment to end, sadly logic got the best of her.

"I know always clears my head, but um, I actually have to, you know, go down for dinner soon so..."

"Don't worry this alley cat will be on his way, but first" he slowly took her hand "Thank you princess for your beautiful laugh and a well matched fight." He raised it to his lips and gave it a sweet kiss.

If you asked Ladybug if Chat Noir had ever made her blush she would laugh right in your face, but ask Mainette the same question she would be forced to tell the truth, that one day in the midst of twilight Chat Noirs charm set her cheeks ablaze. It was the sincerity in his eyes and the heartfelt tone that overtook his usual flirty one when he thanked her. After that moment he was gone, probably weaving amongst shadows leaving a shocked Mairnette looking towards the deep purple skyline.


	7. Bread and Butter

****Notes****

 **I know this took forever and I'm sorry this chapter was really hard to write**

 **I know the format is a little messy sorry**

 **but i really did enjoy it and i hope you guys do to!**

The morning air felt clean and crisp with each breath she took, heavy guitar music was ringing in her ears as she stared at the baby blue sky. Mornings were beautiful, and she never would have truly known that small little fact if she hadn't of made this small little change. She was sitting on the cold stone bench the same one she had been waiting for Adrien on yesterday, and replaying in her mind every single one of his smiles, _what a perfect way to start every day, sunrises and smiles_ she felt her cheeks warm at her unintended but absolutely desired hidden meaning, _every day,_ _His smiles._ She shifted her gaze from the sky to the changing leafs, gold with spots of green they fanned out above her reaching for the sky in every direction, the music echoing from her small ear buds changed setting a different mood. It was a slow rock balled from one of Jagged Stones first albums, it was sweet but a little sad, it had always been her favorite but now she couldn't help the image of blond hair and shining leaf green eyes that entered her mind every time it played. She closed her eyes so she could picture his just a little better getting lost in a song of hope and fear but most of all love.

oooooo

Adrien wiped at his tired eyes between the crying and the lack of sleep it was no surprise that they ached. The morning sun wasn't helping much but he wanted to get to school early, just in case the reason for his restless mind was waiting. Marinette was quite the enigma, over the last 24 hours she had been surprising him at every turn, between her new confidant demeanor, her incredible combat skills, and the way she brushed off Chat like he was just another boy and not the hero of Paris, Adrien to say the least was curious. He wanted to know more to understand how that much sass could fit in such a tiny girl, it felt strange to want to know more about someone he had already known for years, but he also felt like he couldn't till now.

Looking towards the school he could see her sitting in the same spot as yesterday, he gave her a smile and a wave but was surprised to see she did not return the gesture. As he got closer he noticed she was listening to music and completely unaware of his arrival. She was captured by the song that was playing a soft smile on her pink lips, her long lashes gently resting on her freckled cheeks, and her raven hair cascading down her shoulders shining blue where the light trickled through the branches of the tree. He felt his mouth go dry, how had he never noticed her before, really noticed her, _she's beautiful_. He snapped his head away looking at anything but her as he felt guilt and embarrassment rise in his chest, _not as beautiful as my lady of course,_ he thought defending himself to no one. With rose tinted cheeks he shook his head clearing away all of those thoughts and deciding on how to get her attention. When a mischievous idea came to mind and a grin so catlike took over his face had anyone seen it, he undoubtedly would have been reveled.

Walking on the balls of his feet he crept around the tree and peeked back at the bench where his target let out a small little sigh and removed the buds from her ears. Being careful not to step on any fallen leafs he slowly positioned himself behind her as she wrapped the cord around her phone, _finally some payback,_ he thought wickedly, though he wasn't surprising her in the same way she had him he would take it.

"Good Morning Marinette!" he greeted loudly as he tapped on her shoulder. She let out a loud unearthly squawk and jumped so high he worried for a moment she would get stuck in the tree. When she turned to face her attacker her face was shadowed with confusion.

"A-ADRIEN!?" She shouted and pursed her lips as her cheeks flamed bright red "You scared me half to death!" he couldn't decided if she was frustrated or flustered, he hoped it was the latter.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just trying to say good morning." He said trying his best to sound genuinely innocent. Her big blue eyes blinked up at him and looked away, for a moment she almost looked sorry for yelling at him playing right into his act, but she cast her gaze back right as a grin had formed on his face.

Her eyes went wide, she gasped and smacked his arm "You little liar! Oh my god! You Adrien Agreste are a trickster and a scoundrel! Here I thought you were a gentleman!" She huffed and turned her head in a pout, which only made him laugh, which only made her pout more.

"Oh come on Marinette I was just having a little fun" He said with a chuckle and leaned forward, she turned to face him and her cheeks turned beyond scarlet due to the new proximity of those gorgeous green eyes. She was unable to look away or form any words or any thoughts for that matter; she had never been this close for this long and she had never seen the flecks of gold or dark green rim that formed…

"Good morning Marinette" another voice shouted loudly jolting her out of her thoughts and caused a scream to come from her slightly parted mouth. Adrien began to laugh uncontrollably at her reaction as she turned to face her new enemy. Nino held up his hands defensively under her dark gaze "Jeez all I said was good morning!" another snort from the model cause the dark gaze to shift its focus back to the real problem but he only breathed through his laughs and wiped the corners of his eyes.

"Oh come on! That was funny!" he said letting out one last little chuckle that melted that dark glare and brought a light to her sunny blue eyes as she let out a little laugh placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart.

"Okay fine! It was funny but fuck it scared me," she laughed again a light breezy one and turned to look at a thoroughly confused Nino.

"I have a feeling I missed something." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah nothing much, I was just being an ass." Adrien stated

"Oh okay so nothing new." Nino retorted which caused a snort from Marinette; Adrien looked offended and covered his heart with both of his hands.

"First you choose your girlfriend over me now this! Our relationship is falling apart Nino" Adrien cried dramatically

"Well get used to it pretty boy" Alya said as she draped her arm around Nino's shoulder

"Morning babe" Nino greeted her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Now it was Adrien turn to pout

"How would you feel if I stole Marinette from you Alya!" He said continuing the bit and draping his arm around the designers frame he felt her instantly tense. Alya and Nino shared a knowing look and sly smiles became plastered on their faces.

"Oh I wouldn't mind one bit, in fact I insist, please steal her away I'm sure she wouldn't mind much either." Alya said with a finger gun and a wink. Adrien cocked his head curiously not quite picking up what they were hinting at when he heard a very forced laugh come from his side.

"Oh Alya ever the jokester HA-HA-HA oh I have no idea what you could be implying, silly stupid loud mouth ALYA" she emphasized her best friends name through clenched teeth "Was that the bell? I'm sure I just heard the bell don't you have my history book in your locker ALYA? We should go get it okay?" she pulled away from him and grabbed the reporter's wrist "bye boys see you at lunch? Okay bye bye."

He watched confused as Marinette angrily mutter to her best friend who didn't seem all that sorry "what was that all about?" he asked Nino

"Dude you are hopeless" Nino answered sounding exasperated, shaking his head he began the walk to their lockers. Which only left Adrien more baffled and confused then before as he slowly followed.

ooooooooo

She was staring at the ceiling wondering if her accounting and history professors exchange notes on how to make her time before seeing Adrien unbearable. Her thoughts were anywhere but in class her lids became heavy and her mind wandered to his eyes with the new added details she had seen this morning, when another pair entered her fantasy, deep emerald green that glowed in darkness. _Chat_?! Her eyes snapped open _was I just fantasizing about Chat Noir!_ She felt her ears get hot as she remembered the gentleness in his voice and the shine in his eyes like she was the best part of his day. With her gloved hand she was never able to feel how soft his lips were. The sound of the bell cleared her mind of her dangerous non-adrien thoughts she grabbed her things and ran to go meet Alya.

They sat down in their usual spot by the stairs pulling out there lunches waiting for the boys to come by.

Nino was the first to appear as he plopped down next to Alya "Whats up babe?"

"Nothing much, nice of you to finally join us" The reported stated.

"Oh yeah about that… um actually I was thinking about having lunch with my side hoe." He said shrugging his shoulders

"Your who now?" Alya said folding her arms

"Come on baby you know I'm a straight up playa" Alya cocked her eyebrow

Adrien joined his best friend grabbing his shoulder tight "Hey honey bear you ready to go?"

"Yeah baby, see what I mean Alya playas gotta play" Alya and Marinette let their laughter bubble over as they rolled their eyes

"Okay have fun you two" Alya said with a cheery smile. Marinette could help the little disappointed sigh that came out of her lips. She watched with a sad little pout as the boys stood up laughing at each other's silliness and started to head out when Adrien turned and gave a short wave to Marinette. Her heart skipped a beat

"Bye Adrien." She said with a sweet smile.

She turned to Alya only to see her knowing look and raised eyebrows. "Somebody is certainly giving you a lot of attention today."

Marinette face burned but she had gotten so much teasing from Alya over the last few years she was used to it by now "I know, isn't great." She said with a confidant smile. "My heart almost can't take it, Alya it's happening he is seeing the real me, I feel like I can finally talk to him and really get to know him better."

"You wanna know the best part?" her face unchanging "I'm pretty sure he likes the real you."

A few years ago, hell even a few months ago an idea like that would have made her brain explode and her mouth not work, but now? It started to pop bubbles of hope everywhere inside her, her and Adrien, together? Every fantasy over the years may be coming true, maybe even more, more than she ever dared dream! Her face had now become hot as a fire "Alya you can't just say things like that!"

Alya gave a good natured laugh "You better get used to the idea girl because the way that boy was looking at you it's bound to happen."

"Alya!"

"Although after how completely clueless he was this morning you might have to say something first." She said thoughtfully.

The nervousness in her chest tightened at the thought of the moment she had been working up courage for since she met the adorable model. "Oh believe me, I'm going to say something and I'm going to say soon." She said with a determined brow pumping her fist.

"Wow that's a lot a talk from some who is just now able to speak to the boy."

"Well not soon soon, got to follow the plan of course, but I'm sure as hell not backing out now. It's like I've had this thing inside of me I've been trying to contain and now that I'm letting it live it wants to explode!"

"Speaking of saying things you haven't been ready for…" Alya said suddenly softer

oooooo

Nino almost dropped a whole glob of gooey cheese from the pizza they were sharing in the park.

"Need a napkin? Adrien asked when he noticed the sauce on his chin.

"Nah bro, I'm saving all of this for later!" He said beaming wiping it up with his thumb.

"You seam extra happy today." Adrien noted as he watch his friend lick each finger before responding.

"I am extra happy I'm enjoying a pizza with my best friend by future is bright and sunny just like this beautiful fucking day and I have a beautiful girlfriend who loves me." His voice took a shy tone with his last statement.

Adrien stopped mid bite and turned his attention the blushing DJ "She said it!" He asked ecstatic. Nino nodded his head with a big smile plastered on his face, Adrien jumped over the pizza box tackling him in a big hug nearly making a mess of his designer jeans.

He didn't care; Nino had been waiting for those 3 words for months. He had dropped the "L word" 5 months into the relationship, when she responded "I need to think" and then proceeded to go home, he was sure he had screwed up major. After a few days of silence which was filled with video games, music and food as means to distract his heart broken friend, she finally decided to meet up to talk. Everyone was worried they were kind of the power couple of the school everyone looked up to their chill way of just being happy together. After they talked Adrien and Nino recapped the major parts of the conversation; She was beyond happy that he loved her, she was not mad, and it wasn't that she didn't love him back but she need more time. That's all she had said about it she needed more time, she wanted to be sure, after all they were in high school. That had been around 4 months ago, Nino took it surprisingly well. "I knew how I felt when I told her, and I want her to know too, and if I have to wait I'll wait." It inspired him honestly, he loved Ladybug but some days it was hard to wait and hope and to never know a true answer, but seeing Nino face the same problem with so much patience and love, made it all a little easier. Now seeing it all turn out for the best for his friends and their relationship he was more motivated than ever to love and keep trying.

"Congratulations man! I'm so happy for you! How she say it? What happened?!"

oooooo

"Well he was hanging upside down off the side of my bed showing me his newest mix, when he started to fall off, it was so funny it was like he didn't notice it at first and then in slow motion he just landed on his head. He started to laugh and his glasses were all crooked, and I just knew, it was like a warm blanket, I had felt it before but I wasn't sure if that's what it was but, in that moment looking at my goofball, laughing his ass off at his own stupidity, I just knew." Alya was not one to blush or be shy but Nino had a way of turning her that way, It made Marinette so happy to see her friend so in love and to have it returned.

"AWWW! Alya who knew you were such a softie! I love this side of you, almost as much as you looove your goofball." She said teasing her friend with a twinkle in her eye

Alya just shrugged with a happy smile "love makes people stupid" quickly a cocky look took over her face "you of all people should know that."

Marinette faked an offended gasp "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about" it felt nice to joke about something that used to feel so heavy, it felt nice to know that things could finally be falling into place. "So tell me more, what was his reaction?"

"Well first he was like in shock and then he completely fell off the bed and scrambled over to-"The loud bell was unhappily the end to the elated conversation. Both girls looked at each other with a sad shrug and gathered their things "Tell you more about it after Lit! Good luck with pretty boy and step 2."

"Thanks Alya I'm really happy for you" she hugged her best friend goodbye and ran to get to class, stopping at the top of the stairs looking towards the front doors hoping to get one last look at the boy who always filled her thoughts, but sadly he was nowhere to be seen.

She was not running to Lit today, she was keeping a very mild pace to build her courage. Focusing hadn't been too hard for she was afraid where her mind would wander due to where they went earlier that day. The classroom was just down the hall now and she hadn't come up with any ways to get to know Adrien better, she was starting to panic. She looked at her reflection in the passing windows and she didn't see Ladybug at all, no courage, no determination, just shy Marinette. She turned her attention, trying to remember all of Tikki's wise word about how she is Ladybug, no matter what. She felt warmth in her chest as she thought, _no matter what, with or without the suit._ She entered the room like she was about to face an Akuma, walking straight to her seat where Adrien was waiting.

"Hey Marinette how was lunch" he said with a welcoming smile

"It was great how was yours!"

"Me and Nin-"

"Alright class" Adrien was interrupted by Mr. LeBlanc who seemed eager to get things started. "You have five minutes to do the project written on the board with your partner, so I would suggest you keep small talk and chit-chat to a minimum, your five minutes start now. " With that he briskly walked over to his desk and sat. Adrien looked at her and gave an apologetic laugh as he turned to copy the assignment she smiled and followed his lead.

"I love Shakespeare." He whispered to her.

"Me too." She whispered back with a smile "I love mapping out iambic pentameter, its so fun." She turned to see him focused on his notebook with his tongue out quietly counting the beat of the play excerpt. A feeling over took her, it felt warm and safe like home and freshly baked bread, it reminded her of what Alya was describing earlier.

"I think he purposely didn't finish the meter on the fifth line to emphasize the importance of the ring what do you think?" He asked turning his head towards her.

She quickly turned her focus back to her notebook before she was caught staring. "I-I haven't finished c-counting yet" She cursed herself for the stutter and peeked up at him. He was looking at her with a curious gaze his head tilted to the side there also seemed to be concern mixed in those amazing eyes. "Um yep totally agree, line five."

"Well that was easy" he gave a short chuckle "barely took us 2 minutes, what do you want to do with the rest of our time." There was a gentle tone to his sweet honey voice like he wanted her to be okay. His concern melted her heart, how was he so kind and pure? She felt the yearning that wanted to explode push her to make a stand and to follow through with the plan.

"What is your favorite color?" she blurted out a little too quickly, he blinked up at her and then smiled

"Red. What about you?" He seemed excited about her question and to ask it back like he genuinely wanted to know everything about her.

"Pink." She said feeling her tension melt away.

"What is your favorite snack?" he asked with the same enthusiasm as before

"kouign amanns! What's yours?"

"Bread and butter, it's simple but it's the best."

She laughed at that before turning a little more serious "What is your favorite thing to do?" she was looking for a window a shared interest, something that could jumpstart step 3.

"Alright class time is up. Now let's discuss the different things we found." Mr. Leblanc once again cutting their interaction short to continue the lesson. Before disappointment could fill her chest she felt something bump her hand as she looked down to Adrien subtlety pushing a piece a paper her way. She gently picked it up and glanced up at him just in time to see his sly wink that sent her pulse racing. He was definitely trying to kill her she was sure of it _he seems like a different Adrien this year, still him just…silly and fun._ She thought back to earlier when he scared her at the bench and how openly he and Nino joked around. He seemed… different still amazing and great just different. She waited until the teachers back was turned before opening Adrien's note.

" _Reading, I love to read."_

Reading huh? She could defiantly work with that.


	8. Like a Bug to a Light

***NOTES***

 **I get why everyone always apologizes for taking so long lol**

 **so yeah sorry**

 **also sorry it is a little shorter then the last**

Ladybug stood tall as the sound of sirens hummed behind her and store signs creaked below. The sirens where a signal that the police had gotten her earlier phone call regarding the jewelry robbers she had tired up down the street, the store signs? Well they might be exactly what she had been looking for all night.

It had been several weeks since her and Adrien had started to become friends and things were better then she could have imagined. It was like he had always been her best friend, like they grew up together, or they had been side by side for years. She was surprised how easy it had become to talk to him about almost everything. He really did love to read, after he had mentioned it she remember being in his room as Ladybug and the giant library he had in his room. They talked about it once and he told her how he had read every book in that library some of them even twice. She felt so lucky to know him like this, to know the little things like he wants to study to be a professor or even teach little kids, but he never wants to stop writing. He wrote poetry, she never would have known that if they hadn't become friends. _"It's mostly sappy stuff, Nino doesn't even know."_ She remembered him saying. That was her new favorite thing, to know something about him only she knew that, that was everything.

It was strange to be out and about as Ladybug when there wasn't an akuma around, but she didn't have time after school to accomplish the goal that was at hand. It was almost the weekend (okay it was Wednesday, but she needed time to really plan this.) and she was trying to find the perfect thing to do as a "casual outing" with Adrien. The book store/coffee shop across the street seemed to be holding answer.

"My Lady?" A familiar voice asked full of wonder and doubt.

She turned her head holding a bright smile to settle her partner "Hello kitty!"

His eyes sparkled as he ran towards her; he grabbed her waist and lifted her in the air letting out an airy laugh. Slightly confused but unable to resist the sound of his laugh she joined him "Whoa someone is excited to see me."

He set her down slightly embarrassed but his arms still wrapped around her "It's just nice to see you when the city isn't about to explode"

"Its good to see you too Chat" she said ringing the bell around his neck, and it was, even though it was only for an hour she had enjoyed his company on her balcony. Though she would never say it out loud, it had been on her mind.

"What brings Mrs. Ladybug out into the cold this evening?" He asked tilting his head and drawing ever so slightly closer.

She was very of aware of his movement and suddenly noticed the weight of his arms around her and his glowing green eyes. "You know they say curiosity killed the cat." She said with her signature cheeky grin grabbing his hands, removing them from her form and holding them in front of her to create some space. He flashed a sheepish smirk, he knew he had been caught, though like always he didn't seem all that sorry, his smirk turned from sheepish to smug as he looked down at their still grasped hands and then back to her. She too quickly pulled away as she felt her cheeks flush, _damn this boy_ she thought bitterly.

"That's true but I heard satisfaction brought him back." He said with a cheesy wink to match the smug expression. She couldn't help but laugh at that, what was she getting flustered about? This was her flirty, silly partner.

"Guess the poor kitty is a goner." She countered with a fake pout.

His eyes were still sparkling as he looked at her and gave her a good natured chuckle "May he rest in peace." A comfortable silence floated between them as they just enjoyed the moment, but soon Ladybug felt a nervous energy go through her, it was too comfortable, for some reason that scared her.

"So what are you doing out here Kitty?" She asked trying to clear the static running through her veins.

His face went ashen and his tail twitched as he directed his gaze downwards "Promise not to be mad?" He said quietly. _Damn this boy and his adorable cat suite_ she thought still feeling the electricity pumping her heart.

"No" She responded sternly folding her arms. He sighed defeated knowing that there was no escaping her wrath if it came.

He looked up but not at her, past her, he walked in the direction of his gaze till he reached the edge of the roof where he plopped down. "I was going to sneak into that book store." He admitted pointing a clawed finger towards the very shop that she had been looking at.

"Why is that?" Her voice curious but her stance still firm.

He looked back at her with a sad smile on his lips "The truth?" he said as she saw a flash of mischief cross his dark emerald eyes "Couldn't sleep, I've always wanted to go in there, and tonight seemed as good a night as any." He said it so simply like it wasn't against any rules, like he went where he wanted; it was mildly concerning coming from a superhero.

"Chat that's breaking and entering." She said with power clearly rattling his bones as he sat up hands raised defensively.

"I wouldn't break anything! It's so beautiful in there I could never. You can't see it from here but I can" He walked behind her rested his hand on her shoulder and guided her to where he sat earlier. "On the top floor is 2 window seats surrounded by books and stairs that lead down into the coffee shop below also lined with walls and walls of books. Some nights they are open late for short story readings or when local musicians come play soft music. Oh! Oh! And when the breeze is just right you can smell freshly roasted beans and hazelnut coming from the open door." The way he talked about this small little coffee shop put her in a state of awe, she had no idea how passionate he could be, how poetic. He painted quite the picture, it was easy for her to look towards the dark windows and imagine them filled with light and life. If Chat was right, this was defiantly the place she should take Adrien he would love it.

"Why do you have to sneak in? Why don't you just go in civilian form?" She asked looking up at him _when did he get so tall._

He was quite for a moment he had a sad lost look across his face "It's complicated." He finally responded with a sigh

She went stiff, she was breaking every rule she had set for them in regards to personal boundaries. "Sorry" she said nervously "forget I said anything."

He smiled "No need to apologize My Lady."

"So my curious kitty, are we gonna brake in or what?" She wanted to wash away every sad corner of his hopeful heart.

He grasped her hand "Actually My Lady, seeing you has altered my plans and I have something else in mind."

Her heart began to race at his words, and his approaching presence as he leaned in close, his features painted in child like mirth. She felt his lips graze her ear and was reminded of how soft they felt, a deep chill fled through her body.

"Race you to the tower" he whispered.

Quickly he pulled away from her and sprinted to the other edge of the building, grabbing his baton in the process. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing until she saw Chat bend his pole in preparation for a vault; He gave her a challenging wink and classic two finger salute as he sprung into the fall night laughing loudly for all of Paris to hear.

She had been tricked, her blood boiled because of it. "I will beat you to that tower if it's the last thing I do!" She yelled angrily in his direction wrapping her yoyo around a chimney not too far ahead.

She flew high into the air and she felt the familiar whip of her hair in the wind as the sound of Pairs buzzed around her. Her brow was furrowed in determination as she slipped through the streets, she couldn't see that damn cat anywhere, and how was she supposed to tell if she was winning? Landing on one of the taller buildings around meant she had no more height to gain so she decided to sprint across and scan for her target. Another set of footsteps joined her stride she was surprised to see him and to see how wild and happy he looked. "Ladybug relax! It's just game I'm not a scary akuma just let go, have some fun!" on the last word they had reached the edge of the building and he dived into the streets below using his magical staff to catch his fall. He had a point, when did she get to do this without the pressure of people lives being at stake? She paused for a brief moment not wanting to risk victory and looked at the city around her. She felt a new surge of energy, not driven by anger, or competition, but how liberated she felt on top of the world.

The next mile or so to the Eiffel Tower was a blur, a magical, blissful blur, she couldn't remember a time where she had felt more alive. Her home was a sparkling city, her sky seemed endless and her laugh was untamed. She couldn't help the slight pinch of disappointment at the approaching monument, but it was soon gone when she realized that at some point she had gained the lead. It didn't take Chat Noir long to notice either "I'm still going to win!" He shouted.

"In your dreams kitty!" She shouted back flinging her yoyo in preparation for her final leap.

He laughed to himself about that _not even then._

A synchronized thud sent vibrations through the iconic building as two masked heroes exchanged shocked expressions. Chats face lit up "A perfect tie" he exclaimed "pound it!" he threw out his fist, but was surprised by Ladybug jumping towards him wrapping her arms around his neck He was put off balance by her weight and had to grip the railing behind him. She let out a laugh so pure and beautiful it shot straight into his chest and melted his heart.

She unburied her head from his neck and locked eyes with him; she had never notice the dark green rim around them before "Thank you! Thank you Chat! That was incredible, amazing it made me feel so…"

"Alive." They both said in unison

There it was again that electricity pumping through her making her heart race. She unwound her arms from around him and jumped back self-conscious of the way her cheeks warmed at the proximity and the undeniable heat between them. She looked towards the skyline and grabbed the railing leaning back to take a much need deep breath.

Chat took in the sight before him, his lady, her soft black hair dancing in the wind, the tension completely gone from her face, eyes twinkling, the city dazzling around her. "You know we should do this more." He hadn't quite realized the words that had escaped his mouth until a hesitant and skeptical expression was directed his way. "I mean obviously not all the time and not just for like racing we can stop bad guys make people feel more safe at night." He could tell he was rambling but he couldn't seem to stop "like once a week, you know like a patrol of the city and stuff." For some reason the back of his neck suddenly seemed really hot and the sultry look she was flashing his way was not helping.

"Sounds like my kitty cat wants to spend more time with me." She reached up and scratched behind his ears.

He chuckled "No! What? It's all about protecting the city and stuff." His face was an embarrassing amount of red as he looked out over the city.

"and stuff." She repeated her voice full of teasing; he turned back towards her with a deep serious look in his glowing green eyes. His orbs were suddenly like gravity she didn't even notice herself being pulled in like a bug to a light, till she was sharing his breath. They stood there neither one of them feeling brave enough to close the small gap. There was something so sensual about his half parted eyes and the feel of his nose touching hers ever so slightly. He let out a nervous, out of breath chuckle as he attempted to release the tension they were both holding by placing his soft lips on hers. Panic filled her body as flashes of summer green and golden locks filled her mind _what in the hell am I doing._ She jumped back again with her face twice as scarlet as before. "Maybe, its not a bad idea I'll text you about it and you know see you around and stuff."

He looked like he had just been shot back into reality his eyes were still glazed over with the energy that had been coursing through their veins "and stuff' he managed though his voice seemed distant

"Ha-ha yeah well um bug out!" she shouted awkwardly slinging her indestructible string in the direction of home the sharp air cooling her overly hot cheeks. The city was quite due to late time so his shouts of celebration were not lost of her red tipped ears.

 _Damn Cat_ she thought with a warm smile that matched the warmth she felt deep in heart

 ****Warning the next chapter is not what you are expecting ;)****


	9. So Close

****NOTES****

 **I'm sure you all thought I had disappeared, I know its been  
a really long time but I want you to know why  
my main passion in my life is acting and right now  
and for the last couple of months its been audition season  
but when I felt I had the time I would work on this  
it took a lot of perseverance but here we are**

 **I promise the next one is coming out next week  
thanks to all who still read this and enjoy it hopefully  
we will all make it through this hiatus alive :)**

Adrien blinked his tired eyes against the white morning light starting to trickle in through his curtains, he hadn't slept all night. He had gotten home, released his transformation, and finished the math homework he had taken a break from, slipped out of his clothes, and jumped into bed; all the while wearing the same stupid smile that had been stuck on his face since she flew away into the night, the same smile that he tiredly wore now.

How was he supposed to sleep when his dreams were coming true around him? He was sure he had fallen asleep when he had seen her standing there ribbons whipping in cold fall wind, but when they almost kissed he was positive he had died and gone to heaven. _She almost let me kiss her_ he thought for maybe the thousandth time, _why did she run?_ It wasn't enough to discourage him but it did raise a concern in his giddy heart. He knew the answer or at least he thought he might, they didn't really know each other and maybe they never would. It didn't stop him, he knew how he felt; he knew she felt it too. Okay maybe he didn't KNOW but god did he hope, he hoped more than he had ever let himself hope before. How could he not when he felt the chemistry of their casual interaction like ebb and pull of the tide.

He flipped on his side picking up his phone to look at the time; it was about a half an hour till his alarm was going to go off. _Best to just shower and ask the chefs for a double espresso at this point_ He thought as he rubbed the weary feeling out his eyes. Managing to roll out of bed without waking his snoring kwami he headed off to the bathroom. Normally he would play a podcast or an audio book over his bathroom speaker but he needed to wake up plus part of him really wanted to dance. He clicked on his songs of choice and stepped into the steaming water. "You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it I thank you all." He began to sing over the light cascading of water around him, before long the chorus was flying out his lungs, his wet hair stuck to his forehead as his vocal cords tired to match the high pitch of Freddie Mercury.

Feeling better after a shower, he laughed to himself, hearing the lyrics of the song bounce in his head _he was the champion._ He had for a moment captured the attention of the most powerful, confidant, kind hearted women in the entire city of Paris.

He opened the door and was met with glowing lime green eyes shaded in cynicism "Don't you think you're awfully cocky for someone who couldn't stick the landing?"

"Shut up Plagg" Adrien said tossing his towel towards his Kawmi who just evaporated though. "You can't ruin this, it's too good."

"For you!" Plagg said glaring, his eyes narrow slits.

"What do you mean?" Adrien said jumping in to a pair of black jeans.

"She seemed pretty confused by the whole thing, why do you think she ran?"

Adrien paused for a moment, he didn't want to cause his lady any kind of distress "hmm why are you helping me with romance, you hate this side of humans."

"Because you have been chasing after this girl for years and I'm not going to let you screw it up as soon as you show any progress." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So pause for a moment and think, how do you think her morning is going Monsieur Romance?"

He tussled his damp golden locks as he walked towards his large glass windows and stared across the glowing horizon. "I think she is surprised by her feelings, whatever they may be, but I saw her smile before leaving. She may be a little confused and lost but I'm not giving up, not now, not now that I'm so close, closer then I have ever been." He took a deep sigh as sunlight sparkled across his hauntingly hopeful green eyes.

 _I'm so close._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Things were blurry, but slowly they were coming into focus, his hand on her thigh as he hoisted her against the wall. His lips were on hers and they were as soft as she had hoped, his other clawed hand slowly traveled down her latex clad arm. Her breath hitched as he grabbed her hips pulling himself as close as possible, his eyes cracked open to look at her, they were filled with a delicious darkness as he drank her in._

" _My Lady" he whispered huskily as he dragged his hand slowly between her legs._

Marinettes eyes shot open as she awoke from her rather steamy dream, "TIKKI!" she shouted as panic filled her flustered body.

Her favorite little red blob flew up and landed on her knee "What's wrong Marinette?" she squeaked as raven haired girl reached for her phone to check the time. She was relieved to know she still had time before she had to get ready; she took a deep breath running her fingers through her hair and down to her neck where they rested comfortably.

She turned to Tikki as confusion and desire danced across her expressive features. "What the hell h-happened to me last night?" She had no idea what had come over her. She had be exhausted when she had got home and dismissed the whole event as a moment of adrenaline but, for him to follow her into her dreams and in the way that he did proved to her that more was going on.

Tikki giggle softly "Well I think we figured out you're attracted to Chat Noir."

Marinette pouted not wanting to face the truth but the more she thought about it the more she realized how true it was. She had never known Chat out of their work, but now to see him in all of his complexities, and unique qualities she found herself drawn to him. God, and the way he looked at her when she was Ladybug? Would make anyone feel as high as she did on top of the world, sharing his warmth, _I almost kissed him._ She thought for the first time, letting the realization set in, she groaned grabbing a fist full of her hair as she fell back into her puddle of pillows. _"_ How did this happen Tikki!?"

The God patted her knee where she sat trying to comfort the confused teenage girl. "The heart can be a fickle mess, but let's talk through this." She said sympathetically "So we know you're attracted to him, what do you find attractive about him?"

She was quite staring at the patterns in her ceiling "I-I don't know…" red glowing from her cheeks as a list of Chats many attractive features filled her imagination.

"Come now Marinette, what do you like about him? Do you have feelings for him?" She wanted Marinette to open her heart and trust herself.

She closed her eyes and relaxed a little "I love how he makes me feel like I can do anything" she started softly "loyalty, I love how I know he will always be there when I need him, I like how when things seem hopeless he is still cracking jokes" With each thing listed her timid smile grew wider and wider. "He can be so silly, I love his passion, I even like how wild he can be."She opened her eyes in shock "I do have feelings for him." She thought she only had room for one blond haired, green eyed hunk in her heart, but I guess another found his way in.

She bolted upright feeling anxious about her newly discovered feelings "I barely know him and he doesn't really know me, what do I do?! Even if I wanted things to work out it never could! We would have to revel ourselves and that's completely out of the question! We would have to be so careful if Hawkmoth found out he could use it against us and put everyone we love in danger!" She set her hands in her lap defeated

"If you really care for him, I know you could find a way." Tikki said not wanting her to lose hope

Marinette alarm started to ring loudly breaking her out of the moment and forcing her to look at the image she had set as her screensaver. The picture calmed her restless heart "I may have feelings for Chat" she said calmly as she snoozed her alarm "A part of me might even want to be with him but…"

" _Don't you dare look better than me!" She said teasingly as she held up her phone getting both of their faces in frame._

" _I'll try my hardest." He said posing with his go-to photo shoot smile, it's not that she hated that smile; she just preferred his real one._

" _Hey Mr. Model you got something on your shirt." She said with a playful smirk_

" _Huh? Wher-"he wasn't able to finish the question before her finger flicked his nose interrupting him. "Oh my god I can't believe I fell for that!" He said beginning to laugh_

 _She loved the way his face lit up when he genuinely smiled, that's when she chose to snap the picture._

That's what she wanted; she wanted to make him happy. He hid it well, but there are moments when he thinks nobody is watching, his mask breaks, and you see the sad lonely boy underneath. She wanted to fill every second of his life with love and warmth and to see that genuine happiness flowing out of him never to go away.

"But?" Tikki asked a twinkle in her wise eyes.

"I'm so close." Marinette responded breathlessly as she looked up from her phone. The answer hung in the air and filled the room with a spark of hope; she couldn't give up on him, not now.

"And today is Step 3!" Tikki excitedly added, proud of Marinette for following her heart.

"And today is Step 3" she whispered to herself suddenly aware of the time "Tikki I need to get ready!" She said detangling her blankets and climbing down the ladder. Tikki observed the champion of Paris rush around her small pink room rambling about what she should say, if she should throw in a cheesy pun, or if she should try be cool and nonchalant. Her deep blue eyes watched in wonderment at how quickly they always seem to grow and how no matter what, things always seemed to fall into place. _They will find each other soon; it's only a matter of time._

"Tikki hurry eat your breakfast we have to leave soon." She said while loosely braiding her hair finishing it off with a silver ribbon that matched her silver flats.

Tikki floated to where soft lemon cookies awaited her "I like your outfit today Marinette" she commented "It looks very you!"

She smiled wide at the compliment twirling her grey skirt "Thanks! I especially like the spots." She said in reference to her pink sweater with white dots. "It is like Marinette and Ladybug all in one!"

"Because they are!" Tikki squeaked happily

"Because I am" Marinette agreed with a chuckle

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nino was taping his pen endlessly to some unknown beat as Adrien tried to focus on the power point in front of him. Bullet points and letters flew out his fingers but never entered his brain; all he could think about was her lips, her eyes, and her hair. He went to reread his notes he found notes of a different kind.

 _Blue eyes that drown me_

 _Hair as black as midnight_

 _Pink lips as soft as clouds_

 _She is ocean, sky and everything in-between._

The sound of silence got his attention, he noticed that the tapping had ended; he looked over at Nino just in time to detect him leaning over his shoulder trying to copy what was written. He felt his cheeks flame as went to quickly cover up his notebooks.

"Aww come on man I totally spaced out during that last slide!" Nino whispered.

"Later" Adrien said with a huff.

"Fine." Mumbled Nino grumpily "oh, by the way me and Alya are going on another lunch date, so it looks like it's going to be you and your special study buddy."

"okay cool."Adrien responded distractedly

"Dude what is with you today, your head has been in the clouds all morning and you look exhausted"

"Just didn't sleep well." He said dreamily

"Oh? Have a certain lady on your mind?"

"hmmmm laady…" he slurred as the weight of his head rested upon his fist as his eyelids started to droop closed.

"God knows what the two of you do in the back of that library, must be quite the party if it keeps you up all night."

"Wait what?!" He said snapping awake

"Adrien! Nino! Please save your conversation for outside of class, some of my students want to be prepared for their test tomorrow."

"Yes monsieur." Nino and Adrien said in apology

"Just as clueless as ever…" Nino muttered to himself but loud enough for Adrien to hear

 _Why do people keep calling me that?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marinette was deaf to the sound of the bell over the thundering of her heart. There is no avoiding it, if she didn't do it at lunch the whole thing was off. She couldn't help it, she was worried about all the things that could go wrong, about stumbling through the whole thing, but even though she could imagine all of that, she couldn't seem to picture him saying no. They are friends now, why wouldn't he want to spend time with her?

"Marinette!" a stern voice shook her from her thoughts "while I'm thrilled that you enjoy my class so much you don't want to go, teachers need to eat lunch too."

"Pardon me." She squeaked and scurried out of the classroom

Her heartbeat became the rhythm to her death march as she slowly went down the hall dreading the progress she was going to make. If she just stayed right here with him, things would never have to change they can stay good friends forever, but if she moved forward who knows what could happen. Her feet stopped moving at the thought of losing everything she gained, she was so scared. _What does ladybug do when she is scared, that's right she fights her fears, she does what is right, and does running away feel right?_ No, not today, not ever.

With that she felt the courage renewed in her as she turned the corner to face a terrifying but beautiful creature. Only to find him with pencils in his mouth impersonating a walrus so well that milk was coming out of Ninos nose. She snorted at the sight in front of her and she felt her body relax _he is just a normal person_ she reminded herself _and a complete dork._ All of her worries and fears melted away as she approached the stairs where all her best friends were waiting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Madams and Monsieur's" Alya shouted before gesturing to Adrian "I give you the sophisticated upper-class model Adrien Agrest!"

"Arf, Arf" Adrien said clapping in response losing the pencils in the process.

"S-stop it" Nino said barely able to breathe "you- guys are- killing- me"

"What weird circus show is happening here?" Marinette asked joining the conversation

"It's actually Adriens comedy special and this is his best material." Alya stated rolling her eyes

"Say what you want babe this man is hilarious, I'm still recovering from all that milk that came out of my nose."

"Awww thanks man, you're so sweet."

"And now that I have that sexy image in my brain again, we can go have a romantic lunch by river side." She said standing up and grabbing Ninos hand "Come on babe lets go."

"Alright, see you guys around."

"Bye girl, oh and good luck" Alya said with a wink.

"Thanks" she said sternly but with a small smile, turning towards Adrien she gestured up the stairs "shall we?"

"Lead the way Dollface" he said as he followed her up the stairs "So what was Alya wishing you luck for?" he asked curiously

"O-o-oh that? That was about a…um…a quiz! That I have next period and was a little nervous about."

 _Smooth totally nailed it_

"If you wanted we could work on that instead of Literature homework so you feel better about it"

 _He is so cute and helpful_

"No it all right besides since you will be at your photo shoot during class we should get as much work done as we can."

"Yeah sorry about that, I hate leaving you with that daily analysis, but my dad is really laying on the pressure when it comes to his winter line." He said as he opened the door for her

"It's all good just bring me some of the best shots from the shoot and we will call it even."

Adrien felt his cheeks warm "Um-"

"For fashion reasons, to study, not to um study you, to look at designs and stuff." She said rapidly as she felt the blood rush to her face. So she wasn't perfect, she still stuttered and made a fool of herself sometimes the point is she keeps trying.

He chuckled at her embarrassment and gave her one of his dashing smirks "Anything for you Dollface" he said as he plopped down into a cheap red loveseat by a tall window in the back of the library. "Do you want to read first or should I?"

"I don't mind going first" she said smiling at him as she sat in the green chair that looked just like his own and was placed by it as well there was a small table in front of them as well where they had set their things.

These moments had become his favorite part of school; it's what he dreamed school could always be. They would trade off every other chapter; while she read he would close his eyes or stare out the window and just listen, she read beautifully, her voice was soft and smooth like silk but it was also filled with such personality. While he would read, she would sketch the outfits of the characters, sometimes they were modernized, sometimes they were historically accurate, but they were always beautiful, she would always laugh at the silly voices he would do when certain characters talked. When they had finished the assigned chapters, they would talk what seem like forever about the story its many different layers, how it might end, which people they liked more and why. Then they would just talk about everything, his life, the bakery, video games, his poetry, Alya and Nino, her designs, everything. He didn't understand how they had gotten to where they are now but he didn't care, he felt so comfortable and safe around her, she had become his best friend (Not that he would ever admit that to Nino).

He wanted to tell somebody about last night, he knew he couldn't, not even Nino could know, but he wanted to share with someone about this great joy that had been bubbling in him and all the confusing questions he had.

"Alright Agreste you're up!" Marinette said sweetly

"Marinette can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I-It's about girls…" he added nervously

"Oh? Umm okay" she said shyly twisting the end of her braid.

"So I like this girl, and she has been kind of distant from me in the past but now I feel like we are getting closer…"

"Uh huh go on" Marinette heart had stopped along with her breathing, could he be talking about her?

"But you see I'm worried if I try anything or tell her how I feel, she will go back to being distant and I don't know what I would do if that happened." He looked so sad so confused it allowed her to clear away her fearful and selfish thoughts. He needed a friend even if he was or wasn't talking about her she had to be logical and give him good advice.

"I think you should be patient, let this girl feel comfortable around you, then when the moment is right approach her and tell her the truth, but no matter what she says don't let it ruin your friendship." At least that's the advice she has been giving herself for the last few years.

He smiled and nodded "That's some really good advice, way better than most of Ninos advice, he is always like, _dude just go with the flow"_

Marinette couldn't help but giggle Adrian's Nino impersonation was spot on not to mention it was hilarious to hear him talk like a dude bro. "So are you gonna read me the next chapter or what?"

"Alright no more distractions" he began to read the next chapter but instead of pulling out her sketch book like she usually did, she just sat at closed her eyes like he would do. He kept reading but every now and again he would look up at her, _god she really is pretty._ He had accepted the fact that he was undeniably attracted to Marinette, though sometime he still felt guilty about it both because he felt a loyalty to Ladybug but also because Marinette looked a lot like her so he felt as though he was projecting those feelings on to her, which was completely unfair. _Stop thinking about her that way man, you almost kissed Ladybug last night and now you are checking out your friend, not cool, get your shit together_

When the chapter came to an end there was only 5 minutes left of lunch. "Wow that was a long one." Marinette said stretching her arms above her head "Adrien…"

"Yes?" he said while beginning to pack up his things

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything" He stopped and gave her his full attention.

She smiled at that "Um well I was wondering if you would like to go with me tomorrow to the poetry slam thing at like this coffee shop?"

Adriens eye lit up like fireworks "Are you kidding me?! That sounds awesome! I would love to!"

She was beaming now, not because of her own happiness which was filling her up, but because of his "Really?"

"Of course, that exactly the sort of thing I would love, thank so much for thinking of me!" He was so excited, he wasn't really allowed to out in public much because of his father, but fuck his dad he was going to start living his life weather Gabriel Agreste approved or not. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch "Oh shoot gotta run my class is like on the other side of the school, what time is it at?"

Marinette face hurt because of the smile she could not get rid of "It starts at 6:30 but I figure we could walk from the bakery together, so meet at my house around 6?"

"Thanks Marinette, you really are the best." He said bounding away and out the door. Leaving the sweet raven haired girl unable to move or remove the giddy look from her face.

"Psst Marinette you got to get to class." Tikki whispered from her purse

"He said yes" She said in a daze "HE SAID YES!" She repeated jumping into the air pumping her fists in celebration. When she settled down a bit she began to gather her things "We better go Tikki I got to get to class."

The small God just shook her head in a knowing and loving way at how things always seem to fall into place.


	10. Le Petit Café du Monde Part 1

****NOTES****

 **Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to get it to you within a**

 **week, it still isn't quite done but I thought you deserved**

 **something for being so patient and great so I decided to**

 **split this chapter into two parts!**

 **Thanks for reading, following, and leaving reviews you guys**

 **are the best!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ladybug rolled just in time as a slime ball flew above her head splattering on the brick wall behind her, while the sewer monster that was flinging the green goo prattled on about how people should be kinder to their coworkers.

"Hello My Lady." Her trusty partner said landing next her.

She was surprised to feel her heart beat a little faster, but she knew she had to focus, people were relying on her. "Well hello kitty, what took you so long?" She said flashing him a smile.

He couldn't breathe, his heart stopped at her smile, but then a slim ball splattered him across the face knocking him down.

"That is what you get for not paying attention" she said Laughing at him and sending a quick flirty wink before dodging another ball of goo.

He smiled and leapt to his feet pulling out his baton "That's not going to help anything." He said as he hit a ball like a baseball making it fly right into the slime monsters eye.

"Nice shot." Ladybug commented her hand landing on her hip. The Akuma let out a large gurgling noise that was supposed to be a roar of some type and started to charge right towards them.

"Shall we My Lady?" He asked bowing gesturing to the creature

"We Shall, Lucky Charm." She shouted and flew her yo-yo towards the sky. Looking up she noticed just in time that the lucky charm had turned into a giant freezer. She quickly jumped towards Chat landing on top of him while the freezer smashed into that ground behind them. She looked down at the boy beneath her she noted that his whole face had become bright red, he looked frozen solid. "What's the matter kitty? Cat got your tongue?" she said leaning in a little closer, there it was again the electricity crackling through her. She tensely jumped to her feet, to assess how an industrial sized freezer was supposed to help her out.

Chat didn't take too long to stand up and assist his Lady, and it didn't take her long before she turned to him with a glint in her eye that told him she had a plan. "We got to get that slime guy in this freezer, and make sure he stays there. I need you to distract him until everything is ready."

"Anything for you." He said and bounded away to entertain the akuma

Everything was going as planed "Chat I'm ready!" she yelled from around a corner in an alley. He made a sharp turn and jumped behind the freezer where they propped their arms up ready to push their weight against it and knock it over. They felt a thud when he ran straight into it and trapped him with ease watching it fall to the assfault. With matching congratulatory grins they hoped on top of the magical item and waited for their opponent to freeze

"So Ladybug when are you thinking we should do our weekly patrol?" he asked casually draping his arm around her. To his delight she didn't remove it and he even noted the pink that glowed from her cheeks.

"Hmm I don't know, I got a lot going on this weekend… how about Sunday?"

He was beaming as he looked down at her and the cute way her lips puckered when she was thinking "sounds lovely, when and where?"

"Um 5pm on top of the Arc de Triomphe?"

"Puuurrfect." He said moving a little closer to her, his eyes had never left her lips. When she saw where he was looking as he got closer she froze _Adrien! Remember Adrien? The guy you are about to go out on a casually outing with today!_ But she still wasn't moving, what she was remembering was what Chat breath tasted like and how soft his lips felt on her hand. _Earth to Marinette; don't forget about the boy you have loved for years! ADRIEN!_ She was finally snapped out of her flustered state by the beeping of her earrings, and was quick to place her gloved hand on his lips and slowly push him away.

"Not now, you sly cat we still have work to do."

"Of course being a hero to Paris is my first priority, but are you implying there will be a later?" he asked raising his eyebrows giving her a big cocky grin.

"I'm not implying anything, now let's check on our sticky situation" She said jumping off the freezer. They lifted up the freezer, opened the door allowing the frozen Akuma to fall with a thud, they watched as his construction hat fell off and rolled down the alley.

"Allow me." Chat said sauntering over to the hat "Cataclysm!"He said as he picked it up watched it crumple to dust. The black butterfly flew past his head and he watched the love of his life snap the evil out of the air and turn it pure white. He looked towards her, she was like an angel silhouetted by the light and wearing a triumphant smile.

"See you Sunday kitty." She said as she flew away, leaving her poor Chat Noir more confused and smitten than ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ladybug landed and detransformed behind the commemorative statue of herself in the park down the street from her house. She slouched against the cold metal, looked to the cloudy sky and placed a hand on her still rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm it. This thundering was not due to the adrenaline of battle that, she knew. It had started as soon as he landed, and continued to their last exchange, and even to now.

"Marinette are you okay?" Tikki said tiredly from her lap

"I-I think so…" she said hesitantly "I think this new feeling combined with our regular flirting is just going to take some getting used to." She said feeling better as the fall air cooled her face. "Come on Tikki let's get you some food, school should be over soon, and Alya will be on her way any minute." She said shaking her head in an attempt to clear away her thoughts.

Placing Tikki in her small purse she began her walk home in a mild and daze like pace. Her mind was racing _how am I going to maintain a professional and still friendly relationship with Chat Noir? How do I tell him "I love someone else but that doesn't mean I don't care for you"? How can I say any of that and keep him just as I have him…_

"I can't…" she said out loud taking in the autumn trees and their colorful splendor under the grayscale sky.

 _What about Adrien? How will this effect what I might have with him? If chooses me, If he likes me back, and we date doesn't he deserve all of my affection and love?_

The ringing of the store bells shook her from her guilty thoughts "Welcome home Marinette!" He mother said with a smile "You look like you need a cookie."

"How did you know?" Marinette asked as she grabbed one for herself and two for Tikki.

"Because you always look like you need a cookie." She said as she lovingly pinched her cheek "Plus sweets always comfort you when you're nervous." She said and turned to set the tray down.

"N-nervous why do you think I'm nervous?" Her mind going blank as she tried to think of lies and excuses on why she missed her last period of class.

"Well you got that big date tonight with that nice model boy you like so much."

"MOM! I told you it is not a date! It's a casual outing involving a common interest!" She said remembering what should really be on her mind today.

"So kind of like a date?" She said teasing her daughter and watching her turn red

"No, not like a date, and if you call it a date in front of him I will die and never forgive you."

"Alright sweetie." She said as she rolled her eyes

"Alya will be over soon can you send her up when she gets here?" Marinette said as she climbed the stairs.

"Sure thing" She heard her mother shout back from below

She shut the hatch to her bedroom and handed the cookies to Tikki, as she flew slowly out of her purse and into a comfy spot for a nap. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock and her best friend popped her head up through the floor.

"Hey girl what's up? You nervous?"

"No, why does everyone think I'm nervous? Why would I be nervous? it's just a casual outing involving a common interest!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes" she said dropping her head

"Oh girl its gonna be okay, let's talk about what poem you're going to read." She said excitedly climbing up and sitting Marinette desk chair.

Panic shot through her as she remembered the agreement she made with Adrien that afternoon "Oh my god! I totally forgot!" she whined "How am I supposed to write a poem in two hours!"

"Chill girl, I know you, you must have written a love song or something about Adrien at some point. What about that one poem you wrote him on Valentine's day like years ago?"

"What! No, then he will know that I liked him, which will lead to him learning that I currently like him!"

Alya just looked at her like she was stupid "Isn't that the whole point"

"I can't think about that right now or I will start to freak out." She said as she started to pace

"Well I think since we only have a few hours to make you extra adorable, why don't we just use the old poem." Marinette just pouted, and Alya rolled her eyes "you know this is your fault right? If you hadn't agreed to read a poem before him at this slam thing, you wouldn't be in this situation." She said lazily spinning in the chair.

"It was the only way I could get him to read one of his!" she said defensively "I just really wanted to hear his work. This is terrible, tonight was going to be embarrassing enough now I have to read a love poem to him in front of a bunch of strangers."

Alya stood up and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders to stop her frantic pacing and her voice took a softer gentle tone. "Hey, it's going to be okay." She guided her towards the chaise lounge "You have worked so hard to get this far, take a deep breath, you got this."

Marinette followed her instructions and felt the tension leave her shoulders she weakly smiled up at Alya "yeah you're right." She wished in that moment she could tell her everything that was in her head, all her worries, doubts, fears, and guilt. Tell her about a boy with sad eyes, and a charming smile, a boy who was the only one who understands what it feels like to lie to the people you love for their safety.

"Did you see Nino's face when Adrien agreed to read his poem? He looked like he was going stomp away like a jealous girlfriend." Alya said laughing "I can't believe Adrien told you about his poems and never told Nino I thoughts they knew everything about each other. It's pretty cute that, he trusts you that much"

Marinette blushed "I know right."

"All right let's talk outfits, show me what you have been thinking about wearing."

"Okay!" She said running to her closet "I was thinking red because it's his favorite color!" She emerged and did a spin "Well what do you think?"

Alya's jaw droped "I think you look HOT!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Notebook after Notebook was filled to the brim with nothing but love poems to ladybug. Not one about a summer day or his lonely life "Ugh Plagg what am I going to do, everyone is going to think I'm some whiny love-struck teenager!"

"Umm they wouldn't be wrong" Plagg answered with a raised eyebrow

"Why do I even bother, you're no help." Adrien said raking his fingers through his hair as he flipped through his 4th notebook.

"Just pick your favorite and go with it, but keep it vague, don't want to upset your princess." He responded tossing a small toy mouse in the air.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said looking up from his search to glare at the cat god. Plagg just chuckled to himself and bit into the grey material of his toy.

The more Adrien thought about his advice, the more he realized it wasn't all that bad, just pick his favorite, one that he loves. He got up from the couch and grabbed his bag by the desk and pulled out the poem he had written after their encounter earlier that day. "It's simple, but perfect thanks Plagg!" He folded the paper and put it in his jacket, then checked the rest of his pockets for his wallet, phone, and keys.

"Alright buddy lets go, don't want to be late." He said opening his jacket for him to hide in. Adrien walked to the open window not quite closing it behind him as he shimmied down the water pipe and landed sliently on the ground, he didn't need a suite to be his stealthy self. He began the short walk to the bakery with excitement, there was something thrilling in doing something you have always been so afraid of doing. He was happy he had people in his life like Marinette who cared and supported his art even if was just a bunch of cheesy love poems.

0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo00o0oo0o00o0

"Okay you guys got to promise to be cool." Marinette said leaning against the glass display case which her mother was now clearing out.

"Oh isn't she cute being all nervous about her first date." Her father said drowsily having just woken up from his afternoon nap to count the bread like he always did.

"It's not a date! It's a-

"A casual outing involving a common interest" Her mother, father, and Alya all said in unison.

Marinette blushed but before she had time to chide them there was a knock on the bakery door. "He's early!" she gasped and shot dark looks to her family and her best friend as a final warning before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

As soon as she had gained her breath it was lost again when she saw him standing there looking as handsome as ever. His sunshine hair was ruffled and unkempt due to the wind, and he was wearing a tan wool coat over a white sweater and blue jeans. What had really taken her aback was the light blue scarf he had draped around his neck, the one she had made for him so many years ago.

He was equally dumbfounded when the bakery door swung open, and he was faced with his irrefutably beautiful best friend. She was in a sleeveless navy dress that made her bluebell eyes pop. Accents of red were everywhere her shoes, her belt, her purse, her scarf, and finally her lips. Which admittedly his eyes lingered on for a moment before he was able to snap out of it "hey Marinette" he said smiling widely.

"Umm h-hey Adrien." She smiled shyly and looked to the ground as she let him in

"Nice scarf." Alya said from behind the counter as Adrien entered the bakery.

"Oh hey Alya, Yeah thanks, it's my favorite" He said then turning to Marinettes parents with a polite and courteous smile "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng"

Alya made eyes and sent two thumps up towards Marinette as Adrien exchanged pleasantries with her parents. Marinette made a cutting motion and mouthed _be cool,_ and then quickly changed her focus to make sure her parents weren't embarrassing her.

"Now son, I want her home by 11 not a second later"( good thing too because they totally were) "and I'm only going to say this once, no funny business." Adrien turned back at Marinette and Alya with a very puzzled look before Tom's laugh grabbed his attention back. "I'm just kidding Adrien, you would think after all the times you have been over here the last couple years, you would be able to tell when I was joking!" Adrien let out a nervous laugh and felt himself relax when Tom patted him on the back.

"Adrien would you like a treat?" Sabine asked wearing a gentle smile that matched her daughters "Pick anything left, most of it goes to be sold day old, or we donate it."

"Oh wow! Thanks that so nice." He said as he looked around at all the delicious treats "A few of those Madeleine sounds perfect!"

"Of course!" Sabine said "Good choice, I will go ahead and wrap it up along with Alya's baguettes."

"Thanks Sabine, my mom will be overjoyed to have these with dinner, you know how she raves that you have the best bread in all of Paris." Alya said accepting the bundle of bread and giving the small women a hug from over the counter.

"Oh Alya you're a terrible liar, tell your mom I said hi, and you don't be a stranger."

"Please we couldn't keep her out of this house if we tried." Tom said with big smile as he gave Alya a hug good-bye.

"Bye girl." She said as she reached Marinette and gave her a hug as well, but as she pulled away she was wearing a michivous smirk that said _you didn't think it would be that easy._ "You know what would be super cool? You should film each other's poems and show them to your parents." Alya said sending a wink to the Dupain-Chengs. Marinette could see a well thought plan being put into action, and felt flames of rage fill her stomach.

"What a great idea Alya!" Tom said in an over the top voice

"No! No I don't think so, this whole thing is going to be embarrassing enough already."

"I'm sorry sweetie but we insist, videos or you don't go." Her mother sounded stern but her smile matched her fellow conspirators.

Marinette's jaw drop at how far they were willing to go she was about to protest again when Adrien interrupted in a panicked voice "We wouldn't mind doing that for you guys at all." He didn't sneak out just to return back to his lonely bedroom.

"Wonderful, thanks Adrien! See sweetie you don't always have to be so stubborn all the time" he said as he gently shook her shoulder and she glared up at him.

"Thanks again bye guys!" Alya said making a speedy exit to avoid her best friend's wrath

"I think it's time we get going." Marinette said heading for the door

"Wait! Don't forget your Madeleines" Sabine said handing the sweet pastries with a warm motherly smile

"Thanks again"

"Hope to see you around more son." Tom said draping his huge arm about his small wife wearing a smile as big as he was.

"Come on Adrien!" Marinette said impatiently from the door frame

"Sorry, coming" he said catching up to her "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng" the sound of chimes rang behind them as they walked the windy streets of Paris. Adrien felt warm despite the chill in the air as he held his buttery treat.

"Sorry about them" Marinette said sounding frustrated "they can be so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it, I like them, they are always so welcoming and nice." He said playfully nudging her shoulder with his own bringing a smile to her bright features.

"Well I'm glad, for the record I think they like you too."

"So where are you taking me this evening, Dollface?" Adrien asked curiously jumping in front of her and walking backwards to face her.

She giggled at the little skip in his step "Wouldn't you like to know, it's a surprise Mr. Model."

"Of course it is" he said rolling his eyes and falling back in stride with her. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence both looking at the fall colors all around them. His mind began to wander to the invention of their silly little nicknames for each other.

 _It was a very rainy day but they sat cozy and warm in their corner of the library, passing a thermos of ginger tea as they discussed The Great Gatsby._

" _I'm just saying they totally talked funny back then." Marinette said in defense of her point._

" _What! No way! Come on with stuff like: This ciggy is the cat's pajamas, don't you think ya nifty dame" he argued. Her face was twisted in the most perplexed expression before she began to laugh uncontrollably._

" _Was that supposed to be a 1920s American accent?!" she asked when she finally gained her breath_

" _What you gabbn on about Dollface this is spot on" He said in another lame attempt which only caused another wave of giggles from the raven haired girl._

" _Whatever you say Mr. Model" she said in a perfect American accent with a click of a finger gun._

" _Oh my gee whiz Dollface! Who knew you had so many talen-" He stopped mid sentence as a realization struck him "Oh my god" he said dropping his fake accent looking at her excitedly "Dollface!"_

" _What?" Marinette said looking very confused_

" _You! You are an actual Dollface!"_

" _huh?"_

" _You're Marinette like a marionette doll, and your face is pretty like a doll!" He was so excited about how clever he thought he was that he didn't even notice her face flame bright red at his complement._

" _That's so dumb." She said covering her face in embarrassment._

" _What no! It's so clever, come on I'm funny!"_

 _She shook her head and threw the thermos at him "You're a dork"_

 _He smiled over at her "Well get used to it Dollface cause it looks like you got a new nickname, besides Mr. Model isn't much better!"_

" _Looks like you have a new nickname as well." She said smugly "Besides I think it's the bee's knees just like you."_

"Come on you slow poke!" She insisted waking him from his thoughts "we are almost there!"

He looked around them at the all too familiar streets and it dawned on him where they might be going.

 _How did she know?_

Excitement and anticipation ran though him"Coming" he said running to catch up to her. Soon enough they were standing in front of the _Le Petit Café du Monde_ the very place he had been longing for just a few night ago.


	11. Le Petit Cafe du Monde Part 2

****NOTES AT THE END****

* * *

Joy filled his heart as it began to rapidly beat inside his chest.

 _How did she know?_

Echoed in his thoughts again as the smell of coffee and old books wafted on the fall breeze in their direction.

Marinette watched him carefully he seemed uncharacteristically still "Have you ever been here before?" She asked worried she had made a mistake, and maybe he didn't like this place at all. When he turned to her with sparkles in his green eyes made all her nerves away.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her in close so her head rested on his chest. She was shocked but it wasn't long before her arms squeezed him back. It was such a warm and genuine hug it melted her into a puddle. When he pulled away he kept his hands rested on her bare freckled shoulders.

"My dad never lets me leave the house, unless it's for some publicity thing or he is with me." Every word he said it seemed to be trying to say what this meant to him. "Sometimes I get away with it if I have the Gorilla and Nino with, this" He said gesturing towards the café in front of them. "Isn't exactly Nino's kind of place so in short no I have been here before, but I have always wanted to."

Marinette observed his excitement and gratitude letting the feeling fill her up knowing that she was the cause of his current joy. Any stillness he had before was gone and he seemed to buzzing with anticipation. His energy was infectious, she took one of his hands "well what are we waiting for!" she exclaimed as she ran for the front door.

As soon as she swung open the door a middle aged woman with her brown hair tied up sang them a welcome. She was standing behind a small barista counter working on several sweet drinks for her customers. Marrinette turned and absorbed the sights around her; in front of her were a series of cozy chairs and coffee tables set all around creating a quaint comfortable atmosphere. There was an assortment of taller tables and stools by the barista station, the gloomy afternoon lighting filtering in through two big round windows. In the back there was a small stage big enough for 2 or 3 people, over all it would have been unremarkable if it wasn't for one large detail: the books.

 _Chat wasn't kidding_ she thought in awe of the view around her. Books upon books were everywhere big or small, new or used, filled to the brim wherever they would fit. It was truly beautiful, and for a brief moment there was a pang in her heart. _I wish he was here, I wish he could see it._ _No I'm not going to think like that_ she shook her head to get that damn cat out of her thoughts _I am here with someone who I want to share this with more_.

As her attention turned back to Adrien she realized she had lost him, with a smile on her lips she realized he was so excited he must of slipped away to go explore. She headed towards the beautiful rustic spiral staircase that led to the upstairs, listening to the low hum of jazz music that mixed well with the click of her red pumps ascending into the enchanting world waiting above.

While the store below held a simplistic vibe, the upstairs was the exact opposite; extravagance was the best word to fit the décor around her. Heavy velvet, cotton, and silk curtains and blankets framed the windows, doorways and bookcases. They even sat in big heavy piles with fluffy embroidered pillows, all of them vibrant gold's, blue's, and white's. It was a classic French baroque style, so much so you could almost see Marie Antoinette walk down the hall and browse for something to read.

When she found Adrien he was nestled in a window seat a small handful of books surrounding him. "Finding anything good?" she asked startling him and browsing over the titles he had collected.

It took all of his energy not to burst into a excited rant "Yeah a few" he said smiling at her as she got cozy in the window seat made for two and pick up one of the copies.

"Empire Islands: Castaways, Cannibals, And Fantasies of Conquest?" she read and flashed him a skeptical look

"What like you aren't curious?" he defended, as she picked up another one

"Photography: A Cultural History, this one sounds promising" she said as she flipped though the amazing photos from around the world. "What are you looking though?" She asked

He smiled and scooted closer her to share his book "It's one of the oldest copies I have ever found of Jean de la Fontaines work." He said dragging his fingers over the ink "obviously not an original or it would be in a museum but smell the pages." He lifted the book up between them and they inhaled the pleasant musty scent.

"I love that smell" they said in unison

She tried to laugh off the thrilled feeling floating in her chest "don't get to high off it though, you still have a poem to read." She teased

"Oh shit, I almost forgot why we are here, what time is it?"

When they were downstairs it didn't seem like anything was happening yet so she wasn't worried. None the less she carefully angled her purse from his view. She smiled down at Tikki as she removed her phone and clicked it open her smile growing at the sight of her screensaver she clicked it closed and slipped it back into her purse. "You got to the bakery pretty early so we still have around 15 minutes before we should try and find some seats." She confirmed smoothing out her dress and lying back on some pillows that were way to pretty to be laid on.

"Okay, sweet" he said relaxing as well as fixing his gaze on the text in front of him. They sat in silence enjoying their own cozy corner of the world.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered to herself after awhile

"Hmm…" Adrien mumbled looking up from the poetry noticing she has set down her book.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking this place it really beautiful, up here especially."

"I know! It's almost too good to be true." His early excitement replaced with wonder.

"I'm glad you like it so much" she said beaming

His features seemed relaxed and contented "Thank you" he said placing a hand on her knee which caused pink to dust her cheeks "really this means so much to me."

"It's no problem" she said brushing it off as if she hadn't searched the city for this moment. "I'm just glad you're happy." She said full of warmth and sincerity

 _Why is my best friend so amazing?_

For the second time that day the sky cleared and for a brief moment there was sunshine. It shot through the large window and lit up her eyes so they sparkled like sapphires. That kind, compassionate smile resting on velvety red lips. Her hair matched the navy tone of her dress as it tumbled loosely out of her messy bun. Adrien's stomach did a triple flip and his mouth went dry as something snapped inside of him.

He shot up tripping out of the window seat, getting his legs tangled up in a blanket falling against a book cart almost knocking over all of its contents, ruining the calm moment.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted in concern and she stood to help him up

"No me um fine… I mean I fine, no! I'm not fine, I mean I am but not like that?" his face was beat red as he stumbled through his words.

"Are you sure?" she said grabbing his elbow to assist him which for some reason was not serving the situation.

"Bathroom, I-I just really have to go!" he said rapidly inching away from her, those blue eyes following his every move.

"Oh um okay, I'll go save us a seat, would you like me to take your books down with me?" She asked

"yes." He said quickly and to the point, trying to avoid embarrassing himself further as he ran toward the bathroom on the top floor. She stared after him a curious expression on her face before she shrugged and went back downstairs.

The door clicked shut behind Adrien as he rushed to the sink turning on the cold water, he took off his coat and hung it on the rack. He found he was feeling much too hot despite the cold weather; he began to splash pools of cool water on his face to rid it of the blush.

"Whats wrong lover boy?" Plagg asked popping his head out of the tan coat.

"Not now Plagg!" He implored as he dipped his shaking sweating palms into the water to get another cold wave over his hot cheeks. He leaned against the floral wallpaper trying to take calm measured breaths to slow his briskly beating heart.

"What? Did you finally realize you have feelings for your princess?" Plagg inquired floating in front of his face

"WHAT?!" Adrien shouted loudly "No, no we are just friends!" he shouted the heat returning with a passion.

Plagg raised his eyebrow skeptically

"I love Ladybug." He said pointing at the small creature as if he had won the argument

"So?"

"I do not have a crush on Marinette" he said determined

"You sure about that?" Plagg asked with a wicked smile on his face.

His mind wandered to seeing her in the sunlight looking like a French princess elegantly sitting on a cloud of stylish blankets and pillows.

 _My princess_ he thought involuntarily feeling his body heat up even more as he paced the small stall

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" he said in a panic

"Took you long enough" Plagg mumbled

"No! What do I do? What about Ladybug! She almost kissed me again this morning and now I'm going around falling for my best friend who I have no right to fall for in the first place. No! What do I do!"

"Why do you have to do anything?" Plagg pointed out

"I have to choose! It would be sleazy not to, right?"

"Eh, it's a grey area you aren't committed to either, I would say wait it out see what happens." He suggested vaguely.

"Yeah, yeah okay, and who is to say these feelings for Marinette aren't just projections of my feeling for Ladybug?" he stated feeling comforted by the idea.

But as much as it comforted him it seemed to enrage the chaotic cat god. "What are you kidding me?! Don't be a fucking idiot; think about what you just said for like one second so you can understand your own stupidity please."

Mildly insulted Adrien followed his advice and thought about the differences and similarities between his Lady and his Princess. He smiled as he thought about how sweet and gentle Marinette was, and as much as he loved his Lady he knew that those qualities didn't quite describe her. He liked Marinette because she was different then Ladybug not only because they were similar. He sunk to the floor feeling overwhelmed and confused by all these discoveries. "Plagg what do I do?" his tone more desperate then before.

In a rare instant of sympathy the god sat on his knee and spoke in a gentle wise voice "You get off this floor for one." Adrien looked up in shock at his usually snarky companion " for two you relax and get out of your damn head, for three go downstairs and have a fun night with someone you care about and who cares about you." Adrien smiled wide at the little black blob feeling much better "And for four get me some damn cheese you sappy little human." He grumbled

The golden haired boy chuckled and grabbed his kawmi nuzzling him next to his cheek

"I said cheese not gross whatever this is!" Plagg yelled as Adrien removed him from his face and placed him in his jacket.

"Thanks buddy." He said slipping back into his coat taking a quick breath and turned to head downstairs where a beautiful, smart, amazing girl waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Marinette watched as the café bustled with life around her, people of all ages, race, and gender. They gathered around greeting each other with enthusiasm and kisses on the cheek. She sat at one of the taller tables by the round windows too caught up in the excitement to notice someone had joined her.

"Hey I got you a coffee." He said with a dashing smile as he placed his elbows on the table and leaned in close.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice "Adrien! Stop scaring me!" she said only pretending to sound annoyed.

"I can't help it." He said laughing "You look too cute when your startled Dollface." He felt his face warm at his statement and watched her face turn a bright pink as well. "Yeah like that." He said giving her a wink, she looked like she was about to faint

 _Maybe tone down the Chat Noir just a little Adrien_ he chided himself and took a sip of his coffee

She sat and tried to think of a sassy remark but he brain seemed to have short circuited. Instead an awkward silence settled between them as they drank their lattes, Adrien knew he was to blame so it was up to him to fix it.

"Would you rather sky dive or bungee jump?" he asked, seeing her smile warmly at him. It was a game they had started playing when they were first getting to know each other and they had just kept playing it.

"Sky dive, You?"

"Same."

"What is your favorite season?" she asked continuing the game

"Fall, because school starts and I get to see all my friends again, You?"

"Spring, I love all the blossoms, flowers and colors, your turn."

"Favorite animal?"

"Hamsters"

"Cats" he said smiling at his earlier moment with Plagg

"Oh, oh I got a hard one!" she looked slyly at him "Ladybug or Chat Noir?" she said proudly

"Ha! How is that a hard question? Ladybug no questions, ands, ifs, or buts." He scoffed

"What are you kidding me?! Like, she is cool and all but I have to vote for Chat." She concluded, causing Adrien to smile

"Oh yeah what makes him so great?" he challenged loving every second of the conversation.

"Well for one Ladybug is nothing without him, second he keeps things light making everyone feel safe, and he is always protecting Ladybug so she can get the job done. I think Ladybug would be dead by now if not for Chat." She concluded

What was first some fun little insight on her opinion of his alter ego, shifted as he found himself getting quite angry at her statements of his Lady. "Hold on, did you say Ladybug is nothing without Chat?! Ladybug could save Paris, Europe, and the world before Chat ever could. Like I get it, they are a team, but she is flawless in every fight while he is always flying off of buildings and getting taken over by akumas, it's pretty clear who is better than who." He knew what he was saying was true, but it didn't bother him he knew his job, it was to protect Ladybug, her job was to protect the city.

"How dare you!" she growled, he had seen Marinette's anger before but he had never seen it pointed at him. "Have you ever noticed how much weaker Ladybug is when Chats not there? Because she needs him. Plus he is clever, and not to mention he took on a whole army by himself!" she didn't understand why she was feeling so defensive but she couldn't let Adrien talk about her kitty that way.

Adrien was feeling both frustrated by the argument and flustered by her compliments. "Well Ladybug is smart, courageous, confidant, and compassionate." He defended, she felt her cheeks warm at the way he talked about her superhero self. "Besides why so defensive of Chat Noir, got a secret crush Marinette?"

Her face went bright red "WHAT! No! Me? crush on Ha! NO!" she shouted angrily

"Oh my god you totally do!" He teased

"Well fine! Whatever, so what if I do?" she said beyond embarrassed at where the conversation was going. Meanwhile a certain cat was feeling quite pleased with himself that he had charmed his Princess. "What about you? You obviously have a giant crush on Ladybug the way you talk about her." Marinette argued

"Yeah I do, but so does half the city, though I am defiantly her number one fan." Adrien admitted

She felt herself become deliriously happy. _He has a crush on me!_

Their conversation was interrupted by a microphone coming to life; they turned their attention to the stage as a tall woman gently tapped against the microphone. She was very stylish, wearing a black beret over her bright red a-line haircut; she also wore a red turtleneck with shiny black boots. "Hello, good see you back here tonight for the weekly poetry open mic." She smiled across the audience "and to the new comers first off, welcome, second let me introduce myself. I am the co-owner of the Le Petit Café du Monde, Sophie Joly, and behind the coffee counter making your delicious beverages is my partner in business and life, Camille Joly, wave to the crowd honey." The small sweet women from before shyly waved

"Agh, isn't she a cutie, anyway just a quick over view on how tonight is going work. When I step off the stage I will leave a list numbered 1-30 those are the slots available feel free to line up and start to sign up. Now raise your hand if you are here to read a poem for the first time" Marinette and Adrien both lifted their hands along with a small handful of others. "Alright darlings you get first pick, if you want to go 7th because it is you're lucky number or if you want to go first to get it over with it's up to you. Consider it your reward for sharing your art because sometimes that's the hardest part. Come now little doves spread your wings get on up here."

They shuffled up to the stage getting in line behind the others "When do you want to go?" she whispered

"Last if we can" he whispered back

They returned to their seats noting as Sophie made marks by all of their names. "Alight, now that that is taken care of. When you are next I will tap you on shoulder and ask you to come stand by the stage this means you are on deck so be ready. Once on stage, it is yours, weather you would like to do a short description of your poem before hand or just dive right in is completely up to you." She beamed towards the crowd "Remember you vultures, you can't line up till after I have left the stage." She walked towards the back as half the audience mad dash toward the sign up list.

"So what are we going to do about this whole recording the poems thing?" he asked sipping at coffee and pulling the Madelines out of his coat pocket

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well you didn't seem like you wanted to do it, so we don't have to if you don't want to." He said

"But you said we would… Adrien Agreste!" she gasped "Did you lie to my parents?"

"Maybe a little" he confessed biting into the spongy cookie with no remorse.

"I never thought I would see this side to you, Mr. goody two shoes."

"Oh you would be surprised by how bad I can be." He said with a wink.

She laughed at him "Oh yeah name one time you broke the rules." She challenged

"Well I snuck out of the house to spend time with you." He said with a devilishly charming grin that made her mind wander down some not so pure paths.

"Well I guess we could record the videos and then decide after if they are too embarrassing to keep." She said changing the subject before she became any more uncomfortable.

"Alright, the list is officially full! I'm really excited about tonight and what you guys will bring, rookies and veterans alike. Now give a warm welcome to our first guest!" She lifted her hand but instead of clapping she snapped lightly and the audience followed her lead.

The night was amazing, seeing the underground scene of Paris poetry. They laughed, cried, and snapped while sipping smooth foamy drinks. Before Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and she knew she was next, she smiled up at Sophie and started to walk towards the stage, her heart pounding in her chest. The man before her bowed and left making the stage empty and waiting for her to fill it. She felt adrenaline flood her body as she walked up the steps and sat on the awaiting stool. She grabbed the microphone "Hey everyone, my name is Marinette, please forgive me in advance I wrote this in middle school so it isn't the greatest and it is pretty short. Thank you." She took a deep breath and looked over at Adrien who was waiting on the side of the stage sending her a thumbs up his phone up ready to film.

Her fingers felt numb as she looked above the crowd reciting the words she had written so long ago. "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams." She took a moment and glanced back at Adrien a smile curling at her lips. "Yes, your Valentine I will be" she took a beat and returned her gaze towards the café "our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you" she put back the microphone and curtsied the crowds applause.

She felt as though she was walking on air as she headed back to her seat and almost forgot to pull out her phone. When Adrien stepped into the light a chorus of hushed whispers went across the audience.  
"Hiya everyone, as most of you have noticed I am Adrien Agreste, I know this is very exciting, but I have a favor to ask, tonight I would like to be just Adrien, a normal kid sharing his poems for the first time, so please no photos or videos or autographs, okay?" there was wave of snaps that went around the understanding group. "Thank you all!" he said beaming "This is called: My light." He said taking a small piece of notebook paper out of his pockets and cleared his throat.

"She is my angel

Day or night

She is my angel

She is my light

Demons and Devils roam

They try and make a home

They command and restrain

I try to push away the pain

but behold a halo

My angel

She drives them into darkness

With never-ending kindness

She makes me believe in all things holy

I belong to her solely

My love

My lady

My light"

There was a quite pause and the snapping began, something about it calmed his worries and fears and he bowed and left the stage.

 _That was about me_ Marinette thought to herself, finally becoming coherent enough to stop the recording _I don't know how I know but,_ _ **I know**_ , _it was about me._

When he reached their table he immediately blushed, **she** had written the love poem years ago if he had found that out any day before today he would have been severally disappointed but instead he found himself filled with delight.

"So…" they both began

"Uh you first…" the insisted together

They started to giggle unable to hold back the giddy feeling being shared between them

"Hello Lovelies." The fabulous Sophie said startling both them she had her hand around her wife's waist. "Monsieur Agreste, I apologize for not recognizing you earlier and making arrangements for your privacy." She apologized

"Don't be sorry, I was just so happy to be a part of tonight and to spend time in your exquisite store, and call me Adrien, Monsieur Agreste Is my father."

"Well I'm honored that you and your girlfriend decided to join us tonight. You two make quite an adorable couple." Camille added giddily

"We are just friends!" They both corrected in unison exchanging self-conscious expressions

The older couple exchanged a look raising their eyebrows, Camille stifling a laugh.

"Of course you are my little doves" Sophie agreed

"My mistake." Camille said biting her lip

"well we hope to see you back next week with more art to share, come my darling let's stop teasing them and speak to some of the other poets of the night."

"Yes lets, goodnight you two." They turned wading back into crowd the rest of their conversation continuing loud enough for the friends to hear.

"Do you remember when we were just friends?" Sophie asked

"Of course I do." She said finally letting he laugh bubble over "Ahh young love." She sighed placing her head on her partner's shoulder.

Adrien and Marinette looked anywhere but at each other feeling chemistry and confusion spark between them. "Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked gesturing to the door with his head.

She relaxed "Yeah" she nodded "Wait what about your books?" she asked

He shrugged "They seem busy, I'll just come back for them another time."

They walked towards the exit not noticing they standing a little closer than normal; Adrien opened the door for her as they stepped into the night. As soon as her bare skin was exposed to the chilly windy air it sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh! Here…" Adrien said slipping his coat off and wrapping it around her; he paused briefly noticing the freckles on the tips of her ears.

Neither wanted the night to end but both were afraid to say so; they stood in front of the café adrien rocking on his heels, hands in his pockets.

"I don't think I'm ready to go home." Marinette stated simply clearing the air.

"Won't your parents be expecting you?" he asked not wanting to get her in trouble.

"You're not the only one who can be bad." She said wickedly

"Sneaking out and staying out late, well aren't we a pair." He smiled and bowed geaturing for her to take his arm "Shall we Dollface?"

"We shall." She said taking his arm happily

Then they were off into the night following the windy cobble streets of Paris with no destination in mind, just happy with the company.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wistful autumn moonlight softly lit the Parisian waterfront where to oblivious lovers sat filling the night air with laughter.

"I know, it was so bad!" she chuckled in good humor "but hey, cut me some slack I was in middle school."

"It was sweet though, really how did you even find my poem? I thought I had thrown it away." He asked genuinely curious

Her face immediately went red "oh..uhmm no, I mean, I ummm… don't remember?" she said weakly staring at her red nails as they fidgeted in her lap.

"Oh come on Dollface, I can tell when you fib." He said trying to use his terrible accent to charm her.

Marinette relaxed her shoulders and looked up at him with a sulk on her cherry lips "You'll make fun of me."

"I promise I won't make fun of you" he said exasperated that she would even think he would do such a thing.

"Well I saw you writing it in class and well um…" She stopped and took a quick breath "IWatchedYouThrowItAwayAndDugItOutOfTheTrash." a smile began to form on his face "see! I knew it, I knew you would laugh at me!" She pouted.

"No I'm not, I swear, It's just… that's so nice that you would pull it out of the trash just so I wouldn't feel alone on Valentine's day."

"Well that wasn't exactly-"

"Makes sense it was anonymous now, seriously Marinette you are so sweet, and amazing, I'm glad we are friends, I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Adrien could feel the pink rising in his cheeks as he realized that he was spewing compliments. "If I'm being honest I'm actually really surprised you did that for me." He said softer

"Why is that?" She asked still staring at her shiny nails trying to hide her flustered expression. _Could this moment be happening, the way he talked about me just now_ she noticed him grab the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous _could it be the beginning?_ At the very thought her heart began pound louder in her chest.

"Well I always thought you didn't like me all that much, before this year you never seemed to want to be around me or talk to me. I guess I always thought you looked at me like I was that famous friend your best friend's boyfriend hung out with or something." Adrien watched her reaction closely, she was quite still looking at her hands, and he was worried maybe he had upset her. She took a deep breath and turned towards him a gentle intensity burning in her sapphire eyes.

"No Adrien, not at all" a chuckle leapt though her lips "I actually felt the opposite." There was a weight to her words, a serious tone that implied something heavy was finally being lifted. "The truth is I had a major crush on you, it made it so every time I was around you I was so nervous and excited whenever I would try to talk I would end up making a complete fool of myself." She said never removing her eyes from his gorgeous green ones her ears getting hot.

All at once Adriens mind went into rewind flying back over all the years. There she was hiding behind Alya, stuttering, gesturing wildly, and tripping left to right.

 _My heart belongs to you_ the last line of her poem drifting through his thoughts

"So the poem…" he muttered numbly still in shock.

"yep, totally meant every word" she raised her hand gracefully lifting his scarf from his shoulder her elegant fingers purposely grazing his jaw line in the process sending tingle down his spine "It isn't the only gift that went unsigned in some way." Dragging her hand down the heavy silk fabric she turned the end over in her hand lifting it up to the light. At the bottom in beautiful handwriting was her signature stitched in gold thread glittering under the streetlamps.

His mind was racing flying through every birthday, Christmas, every interaction with this astounding incredible woman in front of him. There she was constantly supporting him, always encouraging him, standing up for him, everything he thought was shyness, or apathy, he now saw as raw adoration. It made him feel so warm and safe like the small bakery where she lived.

 _No wonder they all called me clueless and helpless. But all of that has been recent as well…_

An idea occurred to him that sent his heart fluttering "S-s-so… what changed?" It was a simple question, but they both knew it did not hold a simple answer. Blood rushed to Adriens face as he waited in anticipation for her response finding he was both giddy and anxious over what she might say. He held his breath wanting and dreading and feeling guilty for this storm of emotions raging inside of him.

She held his gaze refusing to back down, this was it step 4, terrifying step 4, but things are different now than when she made the plan. She had so much more to lose, she didn't just lose her love and her hope, she lost her friend, and everything she had gained. "Honestly?" she said quietly trying her hardest to translate the look in his eyes.

He nodded feeling his gut twist into knots, and his lungs beg for air.

Marinette took another deep calming breath and reached for his hand that was resting between them cupping it gently with her own, grazing her thumb across his rough knuckles. To her delight he didn't pull away, in fact she saw his shoulders relax. He watched her unable to move, the intensity in her eyes held him in their grasp.

"Nothing" she finally spoke breaking the tension in the crisp cool night. Adrien felt his breath escape him slowly but his heart drum faster than when he fought any akuma. "Except I got tired of getting in my own way, of never being able to share who I was with you, to only know you from afar, I got so tired of being afraid." Her voice carried the passion of a war speech as she finally let all the bubbles of hope pop into the air. "I'm so glad I did Adrien, because now I know you. I know that the reason you choose Madeleine's today in the bakery is because it's what your mom would bring you home after an afternoon of shopping, I know you write the most amazing poetry but choose to keep it to yourself because you think it's too sappy, I know you hate spiders but you hate that you hate them because they haven't done anything wrong, I know you also hate modeling and you do it because you love your father, and I wouldn't know any of these things if I had stayed in the background too scared to even speak. So I'm choosing to be brave" she smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the world to her "I care about you a lot Adrien, in fact I have feelings for you, I think I've fallen for you, and I want to be with you." He could barely believe this was really happening, the warmth inside growing with each word she spoke. "I'm telling you all of this because I have learned that if I spend my life being afraid I miss out on so much." The passion faded from her voice and her hand squeezed his softly "I don't want to miss out on you…" she bit her cheery lip and sighed lovingly "I don't want to miss out on us."

 _Us_

The word calmed the storm, his brain pressed fast forward and suddenly it was a year from now. He was lounging in his dorm room with Marinette and she was kicking his ass at Mecha Strike 8. The scene shifted and he was at the Dupan-Chengs dinner table enjoying traditional Chinese food listening to embarrassing stories about their daughter. Then he found himself holding her hand (as he did now) in the park enjoying a pizza with their best friends on a summer day. He thought of his future and there she was surprising him like she had been doing all year. There she was doing her best to make him happy like she had been since he had known her.

 _Ladybug forgive me_ Adrien thought as he looked into her deep blue eyes and realized he wanted that future, and he wanted to kiss her. It all felt so right, her hand in his, every word pouring out of those deliciously tempting lips, the way the loose hairs tumbling out of her bun waved in the wind, in that moment everything felt perfect. He hadn't realized he had been slowly leaning in till his view of her beautiful blues was cut off by her eyelids fluttering closed. The moment seemed familiar, and his brain involuntarily hit rewind yet again, but this time, it only went two days back.

There he was standing high above the city thinking how perfect the night seemed. He was thinking about a woman that caused his heart to pound and ache and how for a night he had gotten her to feel as alive as she made him feel. He looked over at her with a blazing passion and she had come to him, closed the distance, placed her polk-a doted hand on his heart, and took his breath away. She smiled flustered and shy and flew away into the night. His brain kept rewinding making him relive every moment he fell more and more in love with her all the way back to when she fell out of the sky and straight into his heart.

 _Im so close_ echoed for the thousandth time since that perfect night

Abruptly the eject button was pushed and reality came crashing down on him as he suddenly realized the situation he was in.

"Marinette…" he whispered so quietly had she not been 5 inches away his voice would have been lost to the wind. Her eyelids lifted slowly as if they wanted to stay in that moment and never leave. "I… I…"

 _I don't want to hurt her…_

Marinette felt her heart leap into her throat at the way he said her name she was sure she would never feel so happy again.

"I have feelings for you too…"

Oh she was so wrong, now she could never be happier.

"How could I not? You are so compassionate and strong; you always listen and always care. You are fearless, in the face of danger and bullies… I wish I could be half as brave as you are" She felt his other hand reach for her other and grasp it tightly as he scooted a bit closer to her. "You are my best friend" he laughed and it sounded like sunflowers "Please don't tell Nino he would be so sad, but you make me feel so safe and warm, you make me feel like I can be myself, of course you would become my best friend, I feel so lucky that we have gotten so close." His voice began to sound strained and she felt as though she was melting where she sat. His eyes roamed over her every feature; he looked like he was drinking in everything about her. "You are so beautiful." He heaved the statement out sounding beyond breathless.

She wanted to remember every detail in moment, the way his green eyes looked like the most tranquil meadow, his hair like golden rays of sunshine, and his sunny blue scarf she had given looked like a clear sky. All together he looked like a summer day on a cold autumn night, and made her feel twice as warm. The bubbles of hope that had popped earlier were making her high off the feeling; she never thought she would be here, holding hands with Adrien in the moonlight by the Seine. This was a perfect night, and he liked her too, it felt too good to be true.

He squeezed her hands a bit harder than before, feeling his heart break into pieces as he pressed his forehead against hers "so beautiful" his voice cracked, a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Adrien?" He could hear the concern in her soft sweet voice. He lifted his head to look in her eyes he owed her that, he had to be brave like her.

"But…"

 _But_

One word set her wild horses running inside of her as she looked at the puffy red circles around his eyes and she knew whatever he had to say would trample her heart.

 _Please, please let it be something dumb like his dad won't allow it or he has plans to run away to the country and work on a vineyard_ her hopeful heart pleaded to the universe.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm the feelings that were overwhelming him making it harder and harder to speak "I'm in love with someone else" he said shakily sounding sadden by his own statement.

"Oh…" she responded numbly still absorbing the shock of his rejection "Oh." She repeated quickly drawing her hands out of his grip and turning to face the jet black water. She felt as though she had swallowed 10 ton weights that were now sinking deep into the pit of her stomach, a pit that was beginning to feel like a vortex that would swallow her whole. She was so consumed by the astonishment of disappointment and the whiplash of feelings she could barely hear Adriens attempts to ease the pain.

"I'm so so sorry, Marinette please look at me, I wish it didn't have to be this way, you mean so much to me, but I can't pretend I don't love her, it wouldn't be fair to you or me." He was trying anything to convince her (and himself) the morality of his actions.

"Its fine" she forced a laugh and he saw the white of her knuckles as she clutched her small red bag. "It was just a crush, just a stupid crush, don't worry about it" she didn't sound okay and it made him shiver with worry.

"Hey…" She didn't look at him she couldn't she had spent all her courage jumping off the edge and was now crashing at the bottom with no one to catch her. She shrugged off his wool coat and let it fall to the bench.

"Hey, Dollface" he said lightly shaking her shoulder trying to get her to look at him, but at the mention of her nickname she finally snapped and he felt as her body seized in a small sob.

"I-its –ge-getting let I should probably go" she said quickly trying to mask the hitch in her voice. She bolted up and started to walk away when she felt a hand gently wrap around her wrist.

"Wait! Marinette, I don't want to lose you" she could hear how hard this was for him she knew he was in pain too, she didn't want to lose him either. "Are we going to be okay?" He begged, how was he so sweet and kind in same moments he was crushing her hopes and dreams? It only made her love him more, and then her ache only seemed to worsen. She turned to face him tears rushing down her freckled cheeks, and she saw what her pain did to him. The moment he saw her swollen face and dripping mascara it made his face twist as he tried to hold back tears. She couldn't bare it, she couldn't hurt him with her pain it just added to it.

 _Maybe we won't be okay…_

"Goodnight Adrien!" She said loudly and tore her wrist away bolting down the waterfront as fast as she could in her red pumps.

"No…" He said as he watched her run away feeling his knees get week and his stomach sink.

 _I can't lose her_

"No." he repeated with more determination as he grabbed his tan coat and ran after her.

* * *

 ****NOTES****

 **1\. The cafe isn't real**

 **2\. but the books are**

 **3\. I love Plagg the secret softie**

 **4\. I live for this adorable lesbian couple that run the cafe, they are my life and will somehow return later**

 **5\. I am not a Poet**

 **6\. I consider this then end of like Part 1 of this fanficton, that's right we are halfway through**

 **7\. It was so hard to write this chapter, I really didn't want to hurt my Cinnamon Rolls**

 **8\. I'm sorry but also not**


	12. The Sting of Tears

****Notes****

 **Just wanted to thank everyone who keeps up with this, I really enjoy writing this but sometimes life happens. On the bright side I am now a professionally paid actor so I got that going for me :) I Hope you enjoy some angst but things will turn out for these idiots I promise.**

Marinette's feet ached but she kept running, her eyes burned, she kept running, the cool air stung her over worked lungs, she kept running.

 _He can't see me like this!_

The distant cries of Adrien calling her name made her guts tighten as she fumbled into a dark alley.

 _He can't catch me!_

She couldn't face him it would rip her apart; she struggled with the clasp of her purse with shaking hands and blurred vision. When it opened Tikki flew out with big sad blue eye that matched her charge.

"Tikki-" Marinette breathed heavily

"Marinette I'm so sorr-"

"Spots on!" She let out, and the apologetic sentiment was lost as she was bided to her duty.

Ladybug heard the approaching steps of Adrien as she shot into the sky, flying as fast as she could towards the safety of home.

"Marinette!" he shouted as he rounded the corner only to find an empty dark alley. He felt his heart sink even further and threw down his jacket in frustration

"Hey!" Plagg shouted as he zoomed out "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry Plagg." Adrien whimpered as he wiped at his bubbling tears. "It's just I have to find her. How am I supposed to just go home, alone, like always, knowing that I hurt her?"

"Kid…" Plagg sighed "I got a plan."

Adrien looked up at the god of chaos hopefully "but it's gonna cost you the secret cheese stick in your back pocket."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her cheeks tingled with numbness, the chill was almost unbearable

 _Stupid, Stupid, I'm so stupid…_

Was the only thing she could think to herself as she flung quickly home. Her vision so blurred she missed the pillar she was aiming for and found herself falling towards a roof top, normally she would land with grace but as she attempted to catch herself her weak knees buckled and she landed harshly on her hip. The rush of pain only made her cry harder; shakily she attempted to sit up leaning on her elbows and knees as she tried to catch her hiccupping breath

 _Not here, not now, when you get home you can fall apart. Get home Ladybug._

With that she tried to slow her sobs taking slow deep breaths wiping her tears away

 _Only a few blocks now, you got his._

She rose to her feet taking one more calming breath before lunging back into the sky. As soon as her feet connected to the Balcony of the bakery she felt a strange sense of numbness envelope her. She looked up at the starless sky "Spots off" she whispered. At the sight of pink light washing over her heart skipped in a moment of fear, _what if all my strength goes with my powers._ The light faded and she was face to face with big blue eyes that seemed to reflect years of sorrows and a deep wisdom. There were no words of pity from the small god but a small nuzzle on the cheek, after the comforting gesture she floated down through the trapdoor.

She found herself alone, with only the sound of whistling wind blowing through her half fallen hair, she felt the pinching of heals on her toes, and was reminded of the whole night, she was so excited, so hopeful when she had put them on earlier in the day. A sudden burst of cold sent shivers through her body making her even more miserable. Only a few hours ago Adriens soft hands placed his warm coat on her, lingering, if just for a moment. As goose bumps rose on her bare arms, memories of the night came flooding back making her re-live the ending all over again. Finally the calm before the storm was ending and wave of sadness crashed over making her knees weak and the tears flow.

 _After all those years, I was stupid enough to believe he could love me, look where it got me._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

When he was insight of the bakery the noise coming from the balcony was unmistakable. Unlike the joyous laughs he heard only a few months ago, this noise was broken and filled with unbridled sorrow. He knew that sound all too well; it was the sound that echoed off his wall in the months that followed his mother's disappearance. It was the desperate sobs of someone who felt that they were alone in the world; it was what a person sounded like when they felt they had lost someone they loved, and it shattered his heart.

Chat Noir looked across the buildings but there was not a light on where he knew the bakery would be on the skyline. She was crying, alone, in the dark and cold, all because of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew if she didn't want to be around him he should leave her alone, but his heart called him to be by her side. He thought back to all those nights alone, crying in the dark and how often he wished someone, anyone was there. Besides she wouldn't know it was him, he could just be a friendly neighborhood superhero, he could just be that someone for her.

 _I have to make this right_ Chat thought before flying to her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this horrible, she was freezing, she was so hurt, she didn't want to move, and she wanted to feel the pain.

 _I knew I was getting my hopes up, I knew he could never love me, but did I listen? No I decided to hope and dream. I've been acting on blind courage, this is my fault. Stupid, how could I have been so stupid?_

She was sitting on top of her skylight the thick glass cold on back of her thighs, she couldn't even move to the chair a foot away. The tears stung, they made it hard to breath and she knew he mascara was smeared everywhere by now, she didn't care. Another ache of sadness went through her as the thought of him flashed across her mind. She didn't want to be alone with the thoughts of him anymore, but who could she turn to?

Not Alya, she was asleep by now, not to mention would just yell and scream about how blind Adrien is and how he didn't deserve her. That kind of comfort was just not what she needed; she couldn't find it in her heart to be mad or angry at Adrien. Not Tiki she didn't want to listen to the "it will all be okay in the end" speech again, she wasn't feeling very optimistic at the moment.

Loneliness joined the storm of sadness inside and another wave of tears crashed through her body. She wanted to be sad, and for someone to understand that, and just be there. That is what Adrien would have done if he was here now. Even when he is the cause of all her pain, she wanted to be with him, be around him.

 _And now I have lost him forever…_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" She whimpered to herself

"Marinette?" A voice said.

A voice that for some reason, made her feel just a little bit okay. Her head shot up to look for the source and there he was, clad in black, green eyes glowing in the darkness, slipping over her balcony railing. She had felt so alone that his presence shocked her, but it soon faded and she became overwhelmed by relief that he was there.

"Chat!" she shouted, without even thinking about it she shot up and ran to him, tripping over her small table into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close burying her head into his chest, tears still falling but sobbing getting quieter. He was so warm despite the cold leather; she pulled him even closer treasuring his company.

Chat was surprised to say the least; he wasn't expecting to be welcomed so enthusiastically. He had a whole speech about how he was just wandering the city when he heard her and thought she might be in danger. Why would she be so excited to see him, he was basically a stranger to her, well Chat was anyway, so why was she so easy to run to him? He decided to dismiss the questions coming through his mind, she was so happy to see him after all, and he was right where he was needed. So he held her cradling her head as she let it out.

Marinette's mind finally caught up with her heart, as she realized what she was doing, not to mention what she must look like. She was used to being vulnerable around Chat, it sort of came with my life is in your hands territory. This was different, he wasn't used to seeing her like this, embarrassment in her actions flooded her body as she pushed herself away and pointlessly wiped at her eyes.

"Sorry… It's just…" she sighed deeply and felt a sob catch in her throat, she looked up stroking her arm for comfort.

"Bad night?" he asked cracking a sad smile at her.

She simply nodded puckering her upper lip in an attempt to hold back another sob but it escaped any way and she shook her head, still feeling lost in waves of sadness, he pulled her back to him holding her tight until she was breathing smoothly again.

"Sorr-ry I'm such a mess right now." She said sadly sniffling

"Don't be." He assured her while he took her by the shoulders and began to rub her arms to warm them. "Let's get you into something warmer" he said softly and sweetly "and a tissue before you start blowing snot bubbles" he chuckled

She felt a smile twitch on her lips as she shoved him playfully "gross." He reached for latch on her window and offered a hand downward. She took his hand holding her head high determined not to embarrass herself anymore then she had too. She made a decent landing despite the heals, she looked up to see his shifting eyes and twitching tail he looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Stay right there, I will only be a second" she smiled and he seemed to relax nodding in gratitude.

 _Silly cat_

Grabbing at the straps on her heals; she began to sift through her rollercoaster of emotions, happy and giddy about Chat and seeing this incredibly soft side, but beyond saddened by everything going on with Adrien. She tossed her heals down to the floor and climbed down the ladder to see Tiki fast asleep in her little nook by her sewing things. She slipped out of her blue dress and exchanged it for a big pink sweater and cotton bunny PJ bottoms. The warm clothes were already making her feel a little better; she dared to sneak into the downstairs bathroom hopefully not awaking her parents.

The florescent lights were unbearable on her already sore eyes. Looking at the girl in the mirror was very surreal, the girl staring back was sad, weak, and looked about 3 years younger. This was not the reflection of the super heroin of Paris, brave, kind, and unstoppable. This girl had stringy bits of hair flying out of half fallen up-do; she had a black smudge on her upper lip where a hand that was used to wipe mascara also wiped her nose. Her face was puffy and swollen and her eyes strained and red. This was a face of a heartbroken teenage girl.

She broke the eye contact with herself and turned to wash away the burning of her cheeks with some cool water. When her face was fresh and clear she stood a little taller and saw a semblance of that strong women peeking through. She tried to smile, but it just didn't feel right, not with the tingling of his touch still lingering. How was she supposed to get over him, when he had been all she could think about for so many years?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000

It didn't take long before he heard the clicking of the window and turned to see Marinette already looking better. He scurried to help her up, when she back on the balcony he pulled his hand away, her grip tightened, he looked at her curiously. She was looking at ground shuffling in her fuzzy black socks, and then Chat remembered their previous conversation that day about Chat and Ladybug.

 _Marinette has a crush on me_ He recalled _all of me._

When she looked up at him there was a slight plea in her eyes, _don't let go,_ so he didn't. He saw the sadness that still remained in those big beautiful blues, he opened his mouth to talk but she beat him to it.

"I know this is all kind of weird, I know you probably showed up here just to make sure I was okay, but…" She seemed so scared looking anywhere but him "Would you stay? I just don't want to be alone right now." She whispered daring to meet his eyes.

"Of course I'll stay!" he almost shouted, her eyes flew open in surprise "what kind of knight would I be if I left my princess to cry alone in her castle?" He said laughing off his over egger response hoping she hadn't noticed.

"I'm not your…" she looked him up and down and let out a flustered huff "Whatever, you coming in or what alley cat?"She said jumping back in the window.

"Inside?" he asked feeling his throat dry up, he had never been in a girls bedroom, alone, at night.

"Um yeah, I've been in the cold all night I want to get out of this damn wind, unless you want me to catch a cold." She shouted up to him from her bed.

"No, yeah, o-okay, sure." he agreed following her onto her squishy blankets and pillows.

They sat there in the soft lighting of lamps around the room, exchanging awkward glances. He moved first scooting next her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She responded almost instantly leaning into the crook of his neck, he smelled so familiar, for some reason the sent brought fresh tears to her dry eyes.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" he asked hoping to help.

"… I don't know, it's dumb, I'm just being dumb." She mumbled dejectedly

"Hey." He said pulling away "Your feelings are valid, I'm sure that whatever made you upset is anything but dumb."

She laughed bitterly and he gave her a very stern gaze in return, she had no idea how much he knew that her feelings were valid, how could she?

None the less the serious expression on one so jovial surprised her "it's about a boy "she sighed leaning back into him. When met with silence she continued on "I feel like, maybe I said something that ended everything."

"What makes you say that?" He asked, though he desperately wanted to convince her otherwise.

"I finally got comfortable with him, and then…" her cheeks were wet again "I messed it all up thinking someone like him would want to be with someone like me." She didn't dare speak any more fearing her voice would betray her.

"What did you say, to mess it all up?" He asked choosing not to address the second part of the question just yet.

"I told him how I felt." She mumbled almost sounding angry.

"Did he not take it well?"

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"Its me! I'm mad at myself, I waited too long, and someone else won his heart first."

"oh…"

"I was just so madly in love with him, I couldn't even talk to him, I was such a coward, and because I decided to be so recklessly brave I have lost him."

A silence enveloped them; she turned to see his eyes were wide open and his ears we flat in shock.

"What?" she asked defensively

"Yo-u-u said i-it was just a crush." He whispered not hearing the potentially identity revealing statement leaving his lips

"No I didn't" a look of confusion flashed across her face.

 _Yes you did._ He defended luckily to himself this time.

"Besides if it was just a crush do you really think I would be reacting like this?"

He shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes "yeah you're right, I'm sorry I just assumed, silly me."

He wasn't able to processes all the thoughts flying through his head. She loves him, not a crush; she was wildly in love with him. Marinette loved him, and he broke her and pushed her away.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her tone shifting from confused to suspicious.

"Huh?" when he snapped out of it he realized he was staring "oh uh, sorry, you just know how to make a man jealous, seems some handsome prince has grabbed my princesses attention." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Oh my god, shut up" she said rolling her eyes

"But enough about me, I'm here for you." He said raising his arms in surrender "and I think what you did is amazing, and you defiantly shouldn't be beating yourself about being honest."

"I should, if it lost me the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Best thing?" He asked doubtfully

"You don't understand! I have never met someone so kind, genuine, and good, not to mention he is super dorky and funny. It's not only him but it's what we had, we could talk and joke around it all felt so special and I messed it up."

"But what if you didn't?!" he asked loudly

"SHHH" she hissed back covering his mouth "I still have parents downstairs, dummy"

"Sorry" He whispered sheepishly through her fingers

"It's okay…"

"Why don't you talk to him, maybe nothing has to change?"

"If I could barely talk to him before how am supposed to do it now? I can't even think about him without wanting to cry my eyes out how could I face him? I can't it's out of the question."

He could hear the steely determination in her voice, he also saw the broken look in her eyes and he knew she wasn't ready. It might be a long time before she could be around him again without his mask. "That's okay, these things take time, and maybe you can be friends again when you feel like you can talk to him on your own time."

"You make it sound so easy." She said lying down, her loose black hair fanning out on her pillow.

"I don't mean to, I'm sure it won't be." He said leaning on his elbow next to her.

"Well maybe you're right; maybe, just maybe I didn't ruin everything." She said hopefully with a small smile. She turned on her side to face him, tucking the hair that fell behind her freckled ear "Hey" she whispered quietly looking into his glowing green eyes.

He realized their proximity and the intimate silence that had filled air, and not for the first time that night he found guilt rising in his chest. He felt like a spy, how he could do this listen and advise, when he was directly involved. Everything he was doing felt wrong, how could he betray her like this hearing her innermost thoughts about him felt like he was invading her privacy.

"Thank you." She whispered still staring intently

"Huh?" he asked tearing himself away from his remorseful thoughts

"Thank you, really I mean it, I really needed someone tonight and…" she tucked her chin into the crook of her elbow bashfully "and I'm glad it was you."

"Anything for you princess." He said but it was more than a statement it was a promise.

She smiled and her eyes began to droop "I'm not your princess" she mumbled as she started to drift into deep well deserved sleep.

She was finally so peaceful and the swelling had begun to fade from her eyes, but that only made the ache in his chest worsen. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have to feel all this. He kept thinking back to all the times Nino and Alya had shared looks of exasperation towards him and a new pain sank into his chest. For so long he had been so blind, blind to her feelings, to her beauty, to the girl that was really there and so distracted by someone who he didn't really know.

Ladybug… he didn't even know her real name, what her favorite color was, her likes and dislikes. How could he be so in love with someone he didn't know and so blind to someone he did? Leaning in close he placed a small pure kiss on her cheek "I promise I will make this right Marinette."

He sighed and slowly lifted himself up and was preparing to leave when he felt her movement next to him. She reached for his gloved hand and kissed it lightly "merci mon chaton" she whispered sleepily and let go of his hand turning over and burying herself in blankets. He smiled sadly and felt tears tease in his eyes he shook his head knowing if they started now they wouldn't stop.

Leaping into the night he felt hollow as he flew to his nearby mansion, the wind seam to blow right through him. He landed in his room without a flourish and detransformed, green light glowed faintly as Plagg appeared.

"I'm sorry kid, I know that was rough."

Adrien nodded somberly and tossed a cheese stick towards Plagg who ate it one gulp. He numbly went through his nightly routine of brushing his teeth and getting dressed for bed but when it came time to go to sleep it wouldn't come to him. So he sat on his bed knees pulled up to his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

He didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks as he silently cried for her. For her courage and her bravery, he cried for the rainy afternoons they will no longer have together, he cried because they lost what they had and it hurt. He wasn't sure what they had but he knew it was one of the best things to happen to him since… since Ladybug.

He wiped at his eyes as thoughts of her warm confidant smile flashed into his mind. A familiar warmth grew in his chest as he thought of her and all their recent interactions. He did love her, and even though he put himself and unfortunately Marinette through all this pain, if it meant that he could be with ladybug would it be worth it? There was only one way to find out, he must be brave like Marinette, he has to let her know.

" _I waited too long, and someone else won his heart first" her_ words echoed in his mind.

I wonder if I wait any longer she will be won over by someone else… what if she is already with someone else?! He panicked for a moment as he thought about how he put Marinette through so much, for the prospect of a relationship with a woman who might already be in love with someone else. He couldn't allow that.

 _This is how I will fix it Marinette, I will tell Ladybug how I feel, do whatever I can to show you the kindness and patience you showed me, and to make things better between us not matter what._

"I promise princess" he mumbled before his tired eyes shut and sleep over took him.


End file.
